Ben 10: Villainous Harem
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Many things can happen in the Ben 10 Universe, this is one of them. The question is: Can Ben love those who wronged him? Co-Written with GreyKing46. Ben X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

Midnight. Outskirts of Bellwood. And in an abandoned laboratory a red clothed, white haired individual was working in an alien computer and genetics room.

This was Albedo, a Galvan trapped in human form

More specifically: Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10. The Hero wielding the Omnitrix. Albedo was currently working on a new Ultimatrix and also working to bring back an extinct species of alien, which was currently in an incubation vat.

He was a teenage male, about 18, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a red long sleeve jacket with two black rings on the left shoulder and a black stripe going down vertically on the left side of the jacket and a black backwards '10' on the right side of his jacket. He had white pants and white and red trainers

The alien in the tank was a female vampire creature

"Now...to cross-wire the DNA encoder to the matrix..." Albedo began to work the circuitry of his Ultimatrix and attempting to revive the vampire alien

But as he finished there was a massive explosion

The DNA vat and Matrix began to glow and then fade. Albedo was covered by his computer, unharmed but just knocked out.

But outside of the warehouse, the explosion was registered on the Plumber's alarm system; and they were heading towards there now.

Leading the charge was the hero of the Universe, Ben 10

"Okay, stay alert everyone. Who knows what Albedo has cooked up in here." Ben spoke as he transformed into Diamondhead: a green crystal humanoid, wearing a green and black body suit.

One of the plumbers was holding, what appeared to be, a radiation scanner. "No radiation. Area secure."

"Good; Alpha Team: come with me. Beta Team: cover us, if there's any experiments running around; contain them." Ben spoke

Everyone nodded, doing as they were ordered

Ben and his team entered the now ruined warehouse, and saw the debris around. "Jeez this place looks like my room." Ben quipped "Stay alert."

"Yes sir." the plumbers responded

As they searched the debris, Ben had found Albedo, who was still unconscious

Ben frowned as he walked over, checking to see if Albedo was awake before checking his pulse

Albedo groaned as Ben's crystal fingers checked him "He's awake...And...He looks a bit different." Ben spoke

The other Plumber's looked at Albedo and noticed the same thing. Albedo's body seemed... thinner. More feminine, as did his face

"... Weird. Wonder what the hell he was working on." Ben frowned, feeling weirded out as he found the more feminine looking Albedo... cute.

"Sir, there is a vat containing a corpse. This maybe what he was working on." A Plumber spoke removing some rubble exposing the human sized tube

"Bring it in. And anything else, tech support is going to want to know what was going on here." Ben spoke "I've got...Albedo here."

"Yes Sir." they responded

'This is SO weird...' Ben flinched as he picked up Albedo

Looking at Albedo he could have SWORN he was carrying a woman, as he held him he could feel slightly feminine curves, but he couldn't be

Albedo was his "clone", his replicated Omnitrix when they first met made his DNA human since Ben's DNA was the default. "Anything out here?" Ben asked

"Negative. No hostile signs, aside from the natural predators and prey." a plumber answered

"Good, let's head home." Ben spoke as the DNA vat and the alien computer equipment went inside the Plumber Ship.

Little did they know that the being in the pod... its eyes opened suddenly, glowing

*Time skip*

Albedo groaned as he awoke to find himself in handcuffs

"W-What...? How...What's going on?" He spoke looking at the cuffs and the room he was in

"You're in the processing room, Albedo." Ben said from the corner of the room.

"Tennyson..." Albedo frowned looking at him, but subconsciously blushing from seeing him

He had always hated Tennyson, blaming him for everything that went wrong. And he was disgusted to be trapped in his form. But...For some reason, some nights, he just stared longingly at himself in the mirror imagining the person in said mirror had the opposite colours and was Ben. And he sometimes had these strange dreams. He pushed them all aside, thinking of them as stupid and useless human biological functions of some kind.

But right now he couldn't push those thoughts from his mind

"What were you doing in that warehouse Albedo?" Ben asked

"Huh?" Albedo snapped back to reality

"What were you doing?" Ben repeated

"Trying to create my greatest invention yet... and I must have miscalculated." Albedo said, muttering bitterly at the end

"Obviously...What were you trying to create?" Ben rolled his eyes and then looked at him

"I'm not telling you." Albedo answered glaring at him

"What. Were you. Trying...To make?" Ben glared right back.

Ben's stare made Albedo back down and made him rub his thighs, unbeknown to Ben.

"... No. I'm not going to tell." He said again, his cheeks red as he panted lightly as if... he was awaiting something and not even Albedo knew what

In a flash Albedo gasped. Ben's hand was around his throat and squeezing, the human's lips soon slamming against his and forcing him into a kiss but the whole time he was confirming him. In a flurry of passion they were both naked, Albedo bent over the chair with Ben behind him. Albedo then moaned as Ben grasped his hips and roughly entered his...

"Ow!" Albedo flinched, putting a hand to his cheek and looking around. That vision had all been in his mind and he accidentally bit his tongue

"What the heck was that? You never space out." Ben asked in complete confusion

"N... nothing Tennyson. It must be some weird side effect from my experiments failure." Albedo huffed, looking away while feeling something small, hard and pulsing between his legs

"You mean like your new body?" Ben asked, pointing at him

"What are you talking about?" Albedo frowned before he looked down at himself and gasped

"Yeah...Your "experiment" made your body like that." Ben answered

"It's so... puny! All small and curved and lacking any muscle!" Albedo snapped at himself, feeling weaker... and yet that made the thing between his legs pulse harder as if it was happy to be like this in front of Ben

'D-Damn it!' He chastised himself as he tried to find WHY his waist was pulsing.

He looked down and glared at his lap which caught Ben's attention... and he looked at Albedo's crotch, against his better judgement, and saw a barely noticeable budge in Albedo's tight jeans

"Oh dude...Do, do you have a BONER right now?" Ben groaned "And how is it that small? You've got MY body don't you?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Albedo blushed trying to hide it. "It's YOUR body that's screwed up!" he tried to deflect it back

"Yeah, but it's not ME." Ben answered

"And as I said I'm not that small." He added, which registered in Albedo's mind making him look at Ben's crotch

Albedo couldn't see the whole size, but he made a rough estimate: Ben must've been at least eight inches long and four inches wide...and he was flaccid!

That made his eyes widen and he took a deep gulp, his throat suddenly dry, and the throbbing increased

"S-stop it, stop it, stop it!" Albedo hissed at himself covering his small member

"... Fine. You're not gonna tell me what you were doing? Then you're going to your cell. To stop the risk of problems because of the way your body has... changed... you've been moved to the female block." Ben said, roughly grabbing Albedo by the upper arm and forcing him up

"F-Female block?" Albedo blushed looking up at him and felt his member twitch.

"Come on." Ben began to pull him

Albedo did so instantly, not even seeming to even want to fight back as he did as he was told while keeping close to Ben

As he was being led to the Female Block, the Plumbers holding the DNA Vat were putting it down in the Evidence Lockers. Unknown to them the contents of the vat was alive. And it's "heart" began to pump.

A hand suddenly emerged from the vat and grabbed one Plumber by the neck and threw it into another

The figure came out from the purple slime, its body began to grow and form from the husk inside the vat. The figure began to fill its body; the legs became long and slender, it's waist was round and shapely like an hourglass with no discernible pubic hair, her bosom was a DD-Cup that were freely swaying; her face was beautiful and enticing, long flowing purple hair down to her peach round ass, eyes the colour of amethyst and human looking teeth with the exception of her canines which were longer. Her arms, bare as her entire body were slim and slender. She took in a deep breath and a slow exhale; looking down at the plumbers she licked her lips.

They didn't even get to scream as she struck

The two plumbers were drained of their energy to weakened husks; the woman shuddered in relief "Hmm...How long...Has it been...Since I've tasted energy...?" She spoke sensually stroking down her neck, over her ample bosom to her bare pussy

She began to rub her pussy, thinking of a face. A face she had never seen before... but he seemed a perfect king and made her wet

"AH...So...Handsome...So...STRONG...I must have him..." She moaned rubbing her pussy.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

sneak13579: Um...Kinda.

Rexfan1333: Albedo's going to be a Fem!boi. If you don't know what that means...Keep reading.

Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:

sneak13579: Kind of.

Ben escorted Albedo to the Women's Block, but he was reluctant to go. So Ben looked at him to make him go into the cell.

He seemed almost... eager to do as Ben said, Ben locking the cell behind him

"Maybe you'll be less trouble in here." Ben sighed and walked off.

As he walked out he looked into different cells near Albedo's to see if the inmates where behaving

One of them was a member of The Rooters, a group of Black-Ops Plumbers who tried to eliminate Ben because they thought he would destroy the universe with the Omnitrix. She was a half-human half-Aerophibian or Half-Jetray for those who don't know the alien name. She had black hair tinged with dark maroon red, deep red eyes with dark circles around her eyes, a yellow bident crest on her forehead, black lips, a long red tail and red three fingered hands. Her body was covered in a black body-armour that concealed her B-Cup breasts.

"Hello Swift. You behaving?" He asked with a smile

"Ben Tennyson...back to flaunt again? Here to joke at my expense?" Swift asked

"No. Making sure you behave. You where scared and jumped to conclusions with trying to stop me. You did what you thought was right. I'm hoping you'd be on your best behaviour so you'll get out sooner. You did what you thought was right, you don't deserve to be held in here any longer than you had to be." Ben sighed

"I...I'm sorry...I guess my latent pride is getting the better of me..." Swift apologised

"It's fine Swift." Ben smiled "Just be on your best behaviour. I'll try and put in a good word for you. Okay?"

"...Thank you." She answered with a small blush

Ben nodded and walked off to see another villainess in their prison: Frightwig

Frightwig was a tall, slender skinned woman a slender body, B-Cup breasts, black circles on her cheeks and black lips. She wearing a black, tight-fitting jumpsuit which was cut around her back to her stomach in a semi-circle as well as around her chest and shoulders and, finally, she was wearing flat shoes. Her hair was long and orange, going off in five or six tendrals with large black metal balls at the end

"Hello Tennyson, checking the roster?" Frightwig asked

"I am. You've been causing a bit of ruckus since last time...Why?" Ben asked

"Simple. I want out and this place is driving me mad." She shrugged

"There IS a way." Ben stated "Behave yourself."

She rolled her eyes at that, her arms resting behind her head "Well if I was given more of a... reason... to behave then I would." She smiled at him, looking him up and down

Ben looked at her with an examiner's gaze, being cautious involving himself with villainesses. "What "reason" do you have in mind?" He asked

"I dunno... Maybe someone to scratch my 'itch' once a week?" She winked making him blush

"Keep that up and you'll be here longer." Ben coughed but still had that blush

"Why?" She pouted "Don't you want some of this hotness, sexy?" She fluttered her eyelashes, running her hand over her body

"Don't!...Push it..." Ben breathed heavily trying to calm down

"Why? What am I doing?"

"...Just tune it down..." Ben answered walking off 'God why do all the bad-girls have to be the hottest?' Ben thought to himself

He just groaned and walked away to the next cell

"Come back sometime hot stuff! My offer is still on the table!" The circus girl called after him before she stated laughing

'God...DAMN IT!' He thought

"Hey Tennyson...I heard you've got offers from other girls." A voice spoke to the right of him, with a teasing tone

Ben froze, looking into the cell the voice belonged to

"...Rojo..." He turned to the woman in the cell.

She was a spiky maroon haired girl; she was wearing a tight black skull motif shirt that barely concealed C-Cup shirt with brown torn jeans and sneakers.

"Yo." She waved

"What do you want Rojo?" Ben groaned

"Frightwig offering you favours? Cause...I wouldn't say "no" for some.." She spoke pressing her boobs against the glass

"Oh god!" Ben groaned "Goodbye Rojo." He said, walking past

"Our offers stand Tennyson!" Rojo called out.

Ben carried on walking down the corridor, before he made a left turn into a bunk room and headed to the toilet.

"Oh? Going to jerk off Tennyson?" A female from a cell next to the toilet grinned

"GAH! Jeez! Turbine...What do you want?" Ben asked looking at her

Turbine was an older woman, actually in her early thirty's but she had the appearance of a twenty three year old. She had long black hair that went down to her back, blue eyes and full red lips. She had a black shirt that seemed slightly torn revealing an under-boob from her C/D-Cup breasts and her hourglass figure but was carefully masked by a short white jacket which she tied the ends with. She also wore torn by the edges jean shorts which hugged her ass and legs quite nicely.

"Word travels fast in prison...I'm getting out soon." Turbine answered

"Yeah...But what do you want?" Ben asked

"Well...You look fit to burst...Maybe..." She spoke seductively, slowly upping her shirt. "I can give you some "inspiration"?"

"... REALLY?!" He groaned

"What? You're legal. Want to meet up once we get out? Maybe have a sweet night out? A nice dinner? Some dancing? Possibly a nice night where you plough me?" She winked

Ben's blood began to rise, he honestly found her attractive...Ever since their first encounter...And the thought of being with her for a night was enticing. But he had to stay strong, for not only his sake, but for the Plumber's sake. "No...No thank you Turbine..." He looked down

"Shame...But here's a little something to remember me by." She spoke making him look up and see her D-Cup breasts exposed for him.

Ben's blush spread to all of his face making him go to a different room

"He liked it." Turbine teased

Ben groaned, rubbing his eyes. He had to stay away from everyone else and hide the bulge in his pants until he found a DIFFERENT bathroom

"Ben? Ben is that you?" A sad familiar voice asked, Ben looking to see an old friend

"Elena..." Ben whispered and saw his former friend turned Nano-Chip Queen.

Elena was a taller woman with a less hourglass figure with C-Cup breasts and her body was black. She had light blue circuit lines all over her body. She had white, pupil-less eyes as well as a blue face and four, long spikes on the side of her head

Elena was a childhood friend of Ben's who says she loves him but had been corrupted and bound to some form of... alien computer chip

"Ben...How...How're you-? Are you alright?" She asked kindly pressing her hand against the glass to get a closer look at him

"I... err... yea. Been good. Sorry I haven't been able to come down and visit often, been busy." Ben laughed nervously, trying to cover his crotch "A... And the fact I broke up with Julie recently. How... how have you been?"

"Lonely...You...You broke up with Julie?" Elena asked

"Yeah...She's with some...French dude now, I dunno..." Ben admitted

"I see." She said, her black lips curling into a seductive smirk making Ben gulp but instead of saying something sexual she shocked Ben by asking "So... how is Gwen?"

"Huh? Wa... she... she's doing good." Ben nodded, blinking in shock "W... well... she and Kevin broke up a few months ago. He's dating some mechanic girl. And Gwen has, get this, gotten with Charmcaster."

"I always thought Kevin was dating above his league...And Gwen dating the enemy...That's something...Isn't it?" Elena asked with a sultry smile

"Yeah...Yeah it is..." Ben gulped looking over Elena

She looked beautiful but he was nervous

"You look...Distracted...Anything I can do to help?" Elena asked as she traced down her body slowly with one long finger

"Err... no. No. I'm fine." He gulped, Elena noticing him covering his crotch

"Maybe...I can..."Help" alleviate the problem?" She spoke seductively "I can change my appearance, remember?"

"Y-Yeah...Yeah I remember..." Ben nodded, still covering his crotch.

"How would you like me?" She asked using her abilities to change "Taller? Bigger boobs? Or...Are you more of an "ass man"?" She smiled shifting her select sections. First was her height changing her from about five foot eight to about six foot two. Then she regressed back to her normal size, except that she increased her bust size to D-Cup...but then she changed herself again, changing from an "H-Shape" ass into a "Pear-Shape" ass.

"Oh... oh god." Ben groaned, backing up "N... no, no. I'm good." He muttered before trying to run off "W... Well bye Elena. I'll... I'll see you later." He gulped, running off

"Bye Ben..." She smiled shifting her body back to her normal Nanochip-Queen self.

'Crapcrapcrapcrap!' Ben thought running to another room, a more recent room, but he honestly forgot the incarcerated person here. "God...Is EVERY girl here to get me?" as he leaned forward in exhaustion

"Ah don't blame 'em...You ARE easy on the eyes Tennyson..." A new voice spoke in an almost hillbilly accent.

"Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle...Not the time..." Ben panted looking up at her.

"Oh hush now, y'all can call me Sceles." The alien woman smiled looking down at him. She was a grey skinned alien with no nose, big bright red irises with yellow eyes, full lips, pig tailed burnt orange hair and a mole under her right eye that seemed to emphasise a certain beauty. She was wearing a torn yellow shirt which exposed her midriff but held back her D-Cup breasts which wasn't supported by a bra so her nipples stuck through the fabric. Around her waist was a black belt that had several circular belt accessories holding her VERY short torn burnt orange shorts. To put it into perspective: any shorter and these shorts could've been considered panties...if she wore any. And she was also barefoot, exposing her long, slender and smooth legs. "So, what'chu doin' here outta breath?" she asked going down to Ben's eye level, smushing her breasts upwards to her chin making Ben blush.

"P-Prisoner check...That's all. Isosce-" Ben answered

"Sceles." She answered with a teasing wink.

"... Sceles." He sighed "So why did you stop me?"

"Ah didn' stop ya. Y'all stopped in fronna me." She answered "Ah thought y'all needed a breather from bein' redder than a raspberry...Still Ah heard...You're doing favours? How 'bout you help me be a good girl...? Teach'n me a less'n?" She teased, slowly pulling down her shorts exposing that bit of left waist which revealed she DIDN'T wear panties.

"I am NOT doing favours!" Ben groaned, blushing. But he couldn't look away

"Not even f'r little ol' me?" She asked slowly dropping her panties to reveal the slightest tip of burnt orange pubic hair.

"N-No! No I-I'm not..." Ben answered

"It's yours...If ya do me a favour..." She teased, holding her shorts there but slowly lifted one side of her shirt revealing her right under-boob.

"W... what favour?" Ben gulped, blushing and feeling his hardness twitch

"Y'all let me go...Free pard'n...I go free...YOU...Get y're cherry stamped." Sceles answered as she revealed her left breast "What'cha say...Ben?" She spoke using his first name.

"I...I gotta go!" Ben gulped and ran

"Off'r stands Ben...Off'r STILL stands..." She smiled as she turned her back on him and began to play with herself.

Ben ran straight into a locker-room where he KNEW there were no people around. He slammed and locked the door making himself alone, he went into the bathroom and saw his constantly teased member and started to rub one out, the images of EACH of those girls was still fresh in his mind: Swift, Frightwig, Rojo, Turbine, Elena, Sceles...God forbid even ALBEDO! As he continued; he finally came, spraying his seed into the toilet and ultimately calmed down.

"Oh... oh god. That was... oh god." Ben panted, staring at the cum covered toilet in shock at everything that happened. The female prisoners have NEVER been like that before "What... is with everyone today?"

*With Albedo*

The white haired make growled as he sat in his cell. He had heard everything all the girls had been saying

'Those...those HARLOTS! Tennyson is MINE! Mine alone!' He thought, and in shock he began to run his fingers down his petit and curved body. Imagining that it was Ben doing it to him. He felt his cocklet pulse under his trousers as he continued to think about it.

He undid his pants; letting them drop as he grasped his smallness and began to stroke it but it... it wasn't enough! He remembered his fantasy and kicked his pants off completely before rolling onto his stomach and reaching behind him, nervously about to push a finger into his ass when...

"Hey, what are you doing?" Swift asked her neighbour, having the cell next to Albedo

"Gah! L-Leave me alone! This doesn't concern you!" Albedo snapped

"Are... are you masturbating? Oh god! You're about to fuck yourself in the ass!" Swift said, looking into his cell and gasping

"Sh-Shut up!" Albedo blushed snapping back and pulled his trousers up

"What's... oh god! You call THAT a cock?!" Rojo asked, looking through the cells and laughing

"Sh-shut up! I didn't ASK for your opinion! Sides, you're so masculine you probably have a flat chest!" Albedo snapped

...

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE FAGGOT SHIT!" Rojo yelled, pounding against her cell as she tried to get to Albedo "JUST YOU WAIT! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" A Plumber ordered breaking up the squall before there was a riot. "That's enough! Rojo, one more rant like that and you'll be in solitary!"

Rojo just snarled and turned around, sitting down in her bed

And entire time they all heard the moaning of Isosceles Vreedle

"What the devil?" The Plumber asked as he went to Sceles's cell and went wide eyed as he saw her pleasuring herself!

"Hey! Knock it off!" He snapped, slamming his fist against her cell

"What? There's no rules 'bout it." Sceles answered in a fluster

The Plumber growled and left the female ward, unable to stand them

The six prisoners, five girls and a guy, where now all alone in the prison

"...Anyone ELSE has been teasing Tennyson?" Turbine asked with a smile

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Smiling Lemon: Princess' Looma and Attea are currently in the story "Ben's Harem" over on GreyKing46's profile. Lucy, Ester and Sunny will NOT appear in this story as love interests and as for Kai, you can take that suggestion and throw it into the nearest rubbish heap as Grey and I do not like her.

Justafan: Yeah...You'd think that.

Rexfan1333: if it helps...Imagine him like a character from Boku No Pico...Oh Jesus NO! I take it back! I take it back!

Pell Birch: Fem!Albedo DOES have boobs...They're just under developed/A-Cups.

In the other room, Ben was washing his hands of his sperm and splashed cold water on his face, hoping that would calm him down.

"What... the fucking hell happened today?" He groaned gently

"First Albedo, then the women prisoners...ANYMORE like this...I'm going to die of blood loss." Ben panted

"Ben Tennyson, report to the main hall." A plumber spoke through the Tannoy system "Magister Tennyson wishes to speak with you."

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair before heading to the main hall

Arriving at the main hall the plumbers were there, even the one who just saw the female prisoners. "Hi everyone. Grandpa." Ben acknowledged them

"Thanks for coming Ben; take a seat, we've got an agenda to work out." Max spoke

"Err... what Agenda?" Ben asked

"The female prisoners have been very unruly recently so we need a good guard to watch them." Max explained "As well as shifts."

"You can say that again. Two of them were masturbating." The guard spoke

"Jeez..." The rest of the Plumbers groaned

"Well can you blame them? Cooped up without ANY contact besides what's on the other side of the glass? ANYONE would go crazy." A female plumber answered

"So who're the poor sods going on guard duty for them?" A Tetramand plumber spoke

"I was thinking Ben, since has taken them all down a few times." Max said which made Ben freeze and blush

'Is... he... trying... to... kill me?'

The guard who was just with the girls sucked air through his teeth. "Sorry Ben." He winced

"W... what do you mean?" Ben asked nervously

"I'm sorry for you handling all of them. They're getting restless." The guard answered

"Well... I'm not be the only one, am I?" He asked nervously

"It will be on a rotation each day for the different prisoners and with different plumbers. Unless something happens to other Plumbers." Max answered "Speaking of; where's Anton and Smythe?"

"No idea." Another Plumber said before alarms went off

"What's going on?" Max frowned

"A sun blew up in the northern side of the galaxy! We need all available Plumbers to help evacuate!" A magister called

"Alright everyone let's move!" Max ordered to. Which the plumbers ran out in order

"I'm going to." Ben added wanting to help

"Sorry Ben, you need to stay and watch he prisoners. Rook's watching the male side, you watch the female one. Helena, Manny, Gwen and Kevin will protect Bellwood. We should be back in a week at most." Max said, putting his hand up

"I-...You're killing me grandpa...You're killing me." Ben sighed "Okay, guard duty. See you in a week."

*meanwhile*

Albedo was lying in his bed, frowning in annoyance... when a red/pink mist entered his cell

"What? What the hell is this?!" Albedo snapped seeing the mist creep up

"Shut up tranny." Rojo called out ignoring him

The smoke began to morph, forming the vampire looking being

Albedo looked at the now smoke censored woman, who stood before her.

"So... you are the one who revived me? What a beautiful young girl." The woman said regally

"I-I'm..." Albedo gasped seeing her

"Hey; what's going on in there?" Frightwig asked trying to see into the cell.

"There are others...?" The woman asked with a smile

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Albedo finally snapped as he overcame the shock of seeing her

"Coulda fooled me." Rojo shouted back not paying attention

"Not a girl? But you're so...slim, soft...and curved..." The woman spoke

She frowned, grasping his pants and pulling them down forcefully

"H-Hey!" Albedo blushed seeing his cocklet exposed to this beautiful enchantress.

"You call THAT a cock? No, no. You are clearly a maidboy." The woman said with a smirk "I owned quite a number of maidboys when I lived."

"Hey Albedo; who's that with you?" Turbine asked

"Wh-who ARE you?" Albedo asked in worry

"Oh...of course...How selfish of me..." She smiled "I am: Lady Victoria Elisabeta Felicia Catalina Bathory. Matriarch of House Bathory of the Vladat Race." She spoke proudly, placing her slender fingers on her neck stroking down to her ample bosom. "And one other thing."

"What?" Albedo asked only to flinch in pain when she gripped his cocklit and she forced a finger into his ass

"Never...talk to me...like that...again." She spoke twisting inside him and tightened her grip on his cocklit

Albedo winced feeling his cocklit and ass being abused like this but he nodded to show he understood

And so she let go of his cocklit but kept her finger in his ass, slowly pulling it in and out in a soft rhythm making Albedo moan

"See? You ARE a maidboy...You've got such a girly moan..." She smiled continuing to tease him.

"Hey tranny, what's going on in there?" Rojo snapped, paying attention to the second voice.

She and Swift looked through their cells and saw Albedo and Victoria

"Who the hell is that?" Swift asked

"Ah...You enjoying the sight?" Victoria asked

"Well... it's good seeing the prick out into his place." Rojo nodded

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" Turbine called as her cell was further down the hall

The way the female block of the prison was set was that it was put into three levels. The top and bottom where about half full with normal prisoners, the middle section only having those six who fought Ben. Albedo, Swift and Rojo's cells were fairly close, Turbine's being further back on the opposite side of the hall, Elena's was to the right of Turbine's a bit down a hallway intersection and Isosceles was further down the same hall as Elena's cell

"Bitch Boy's being out in his place!" Rojo called over with a smile

"Why are you here?" Swift frowned lightly

"I'm here for trying to steal a Plumber Tech car." Turbine answered

"Ah'm here for blowing up a bank filled with Taydenite." Sceles answered

"Not you her!" Swift answered pointing to Victoria.

"I am here to get the one who revived me and make her..." Victoria said, grinning at Albedo as she said 'her' and curled the finger in his ass making him moan louder "... my servant. As well as find my king... who shares a face with this girl." Victoria continued, now frowning as she pushed a second finger into Albedo's ass "Only more masculine, so much more of a man."

"HMNN!" Albedo moaned as his eyes were rolling back into his head from the two fingers in his ass.

"You are fingering the SHIT outta him." Rojo smiled

"Wait...You mean Tennyson?" Swift asked in confusion

"Tennyson...? Is that his name? Is it...Slut?" Victoria asked curling her fingers within Albedo's ass

"Y... yes! H... his name is B... Ben Tennyson!" Albedo moaned, his knees shaking

"Really? Are you THAT pathetic?" Frightwig deadpanned

"Ben Tennyson...What a name...He will make a FINE king..." Victoria imagined him in her mind...And she shuddered with anticipation, making her fingers twirl within Albedo's ass making him moan louder

"M... Mistress!" He moaned, not realising what he said as his cocklit twitched and shot cum onto her legs

"...NOW look what you've done...Clean it up." Victoria ordered

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Frightwig commented

"What's going on?" Turbine called out

"Albedo's licking cum off the vampire lady's legs!" Swift responded

"No way!" Sceles gasped

And it was true. Victoria just gave Albedo a small push on the shoulder and he fell to his knees, lapping his cum up

"Can anyone see?" Turbine asked

"I can...And it's HOT!" Rojo smiled "He's such a little bitch."

"Oh... oh god!" Swift blushed, covering her blushing face

As Albedo finished lapping up his own cum Victoria smiled and cupped under his chin "Good little slut..." She hypnotised him "You are mine...And as for you..." she turned to the others "Where...IS...my King?"

*Elsewhere*

Ben grumbled as he finished checking the first floor, heading down to the second floor where his female enemies where held

"Right...I hope this isn't going to be like last time...D-Damn it you!" Ben spoke to himself...Then his lower half betrayed him by getting erect.

But he frowned, noticing that everyone was silent. He walked over to the first cell near the elevator, Isosceles' cell... and it was empty

"S-Sceles? How...? Turbine?" He went over to her cell and she herself was missing. Ben continued to search for the other girls...And they were all gone! Sceles, Turbine, Swift, Frightwig, Rojo, Elena and Albedo! They were all gone!

And there was a note on the floor

"What the hell is this?" Ben asked as he tried to read it...But it was in an alien language. "Damn it...PLEASE tell me you have a translation scan." He asked his Omnitrix

The device beeped and scanned the letter, the words appearing in English as a hologram

"Thank you Azmuth...Now, what does this letter say?" Ben looked up to the sky imagining Galvan Prime was there and looked back down at the letter.

'I am Lady Victoria Elisabeta Felicia Catalina Bathory. Matriarch of House Bathory of the Vladat Race. If you wish to see these creatures again come to my castle, Lord Tennyson.' the message said... and then there was a blood red lipstick kiss marks. As well as a black one, a blue one, an orange one, a purple-black-ish one, a pink one, a gentler red one and a maroon-ish one

"What the heck...A Vladat? I thought they were extinct apart from Whampire and Transyl...Where IS this castle?" He examined the letter for directions.

He found a small map on the back... it looked like the castle was just out of town

"Well...Guess most from the Anur System love dramatics." Ben sighed; pocketing the letter, he transformed into XLR8 and ran to find the castle.

*At said castle*

Ben arrived at a massive castle, like ten stories tall. It was crafted beautifully and had a very Gothic architecture

"Wow...Either this was crafted when Notre Dame was made...Or it belongs in Gotham..." Ben quipped; he then looked at the letter in his pocket. "I'm here! Open the gate and release the prisoners you stole."

As he called the doors opened ominously and he cautiously walked in. And what he saw made him freeze in shock and even blush a bit

"Oh my god..." He gulped and examined the sight.

Standing in front of him was Albedo dressed... weirdly. His cloths where gone and replaced with completely different ones.

He had red high heeled shoes and black stockings that stopped half way up his thin, feminine, thighs and continued with garter-belts which disappeared under a skirt. Yes, a skirt. He was wearing a cherry red dress with a frilled skirt, the dress reaching only an inch past his hips making it look slutty. The sleeves of the dress where puffy and went halfway down his upper arms, the edges of the sleeves having frills. The dress had a frilled collar as well, the front of the dress having a small cut as if to show off cleavage. On top of the dress was a black apron tied around his waist and front. All the frills of the dress where also black. He had a black clad around his neck with red '10' charm hanging from it. He had black fishnet arm-sleeves that hooked around his middle finger and reached just past his elbows and the final touch of his outfit was the black frilly makes hat/headband

But that wasn't the end of Albedo's... 'New look'. His fingers where painted cherry red and where perfectly manicured, she had some black eye shadow applied as well as some blush. And finally his lips looked plumper and had a soft red lipstick applied

"Hello Master, I am so happy to see you. Mistress is waiting." Albedo bowed his head respectfully, curtseying lightly, as he spoke in a softer... girlier voice

"Um...Albedo...What...What's happened to you?" Ben asked in...both arousal and utter confusion.

"Mistress helped show me the real me. Now come along Master, Mistress is waiting." Albedo smiled before he turned and walked away with a small away in his body as he hummed... and as he walked it made his almost stupidly short skirt bounce up showing off a tight red thong

Ben gulped seeing the red thong, but he tried to hold back his blood rush to his dick. "W-Wait...Master?" Ben asked as they walked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews**

Justafan: Sorry about making you uncomfortable, but the "Villainous Harem" is a sort of rectification of "Albedo's Harem" over on Grey's profile. But this story is more...I want to say "tame" than the REALLY dark route people wanted to have in Albedo's Harem.

Shadodemon123: Nice to see you enjoying the story.

Rexfan1333: Won't have to wait long.

Ben was freaked out and confused as he followed Albedo, who was humming a creepily happy tune, as he seemed to be leading Ben on a 'tour' if the castle until they reached whoever this 'Mistress' was

"Albedo..." Ben spoke

"Yes Master?" The maid clad boy turned and smiled

"Do you know where the other prisoners are?" He asked

"... oh! Mistresses friends! They're all around here somewhere, doing their jobs." Albedo waved off before she...

'HE!' Ben mentally snapped at himself, reminding himself that Albedo was male despite the maid outfit je was wearing and how good it looked on him

... He gave a small, almost bimbo-ish giggle "In fact we're going to see two of them now!" Albedo said with a small sing-song tone as they neared what looked a garage

"What is this?" Ben asked as he looked on

"Mistresses garage! She has learnt of this time and has become interested in collecting automobiles and motorcycles!" Albedo smiled as they entered revealing Rojo and Turbine standing in an empty garage looking... different

"Rojo? Turbine?!" Ben gulped as he saw them

"Hello Master." they spoke

Rojo was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and black boots, the zip pulled down to her stomach showing off a lot of side boob. Turbine was dressed similarly except the top half of the jumpsuit was hanging down and tied around her waist while she was wearing a small tight black shirt that was barely more than a sports bra

'Oh my god...!' Ben thought holding back a bloody nose.

"Do you like our look?" Rojo stroked down her body with a single finger.

"Mistress helped design it for you." Turbine answered

"I... Err..." Ben blinked, blood red in the face as Turbine walked over and cupped his cheek

"We aren't being controlled Ben... not anymore." Turbine whispered into his ear "She controlled us to take us here but released it when we got here... Albedo's still a bit fucked in the head but I think that's more him finding out who he was rather than mind controlled, he's still giddy. We are playing along so she doesn't kill us, we don't have a way to fight back against her. But... I wasn't lying about going in a date once I'm out of jail." She whispered before kissing him gently for a few seconds

"Hmm!" Ben blushed and felt his member grow under his trousers

"Is that for us?" Rojo teased catching his cock.

"Masters so big!" Albedo smiled joyfully as he watched them, or precisely Ben's crotch

"I'm released on the fifth of next month. Movie, dinner and dessert on the 16th?" Turbine offered Ben, still in a whisper

Ben gulped and still blushing "O-Okay..." He answered subconsciously

She smiled and kissed him again before she backed off letting Rojo get close

"And I'm off a month after...Care for a date the weekend after?" Rojo teased

"O... okay." Ben nodded before a pouting Albedo began to drag him away

"W-Whoa." Ben jerked back to reality from Albedo pulling him.

"There are many more rooms Master. And others to meet." Albedo spoke

'Yea... I am so creeped out.' Ben thought as he was dragged around

As they carried on Albedo was currently thinking 'Why doesn't he look at ME like that?'

He frowned, stopping and turning to Ben before they reached the next room "Master... a... am I cute?" He asked blushing, looking down

"I... err... wa?" Ben blinked, blushing

"Am... I cute?" Albedo repeated and Ben looked him up and down, gulping

"I... guess?" Ben said, unsure what else to say

"Am... am I beautiful?" Albedo, cheeks bright red

"Well... yea... kinda?" Ben said freaked out

"Do... do you find me... sexy?" Albedo asked, walking closer to him. So close he pushed their bodies together and as looking up at Ben, Ben realising one of the lipstick marks on the letter was from him

"I...A-Albedo...I..." Ben blushed and his member, still erect from earlier, was now aroused even more. Sure Albedo was a guy but...DAMN! He was just like a girl! His voice, his shape, his appearance...all of it SCREAMED that he was a girl

"Yes?" Albedo blushed

'Oh fuck it!' Ben snarled at himself "...Y-Yes. You're sexy."

Albedo gasped and smiled "R... really?" He asked in amazement "I... I mean I know I don't have big breasts like the other girls or such but do... so you really think I look sexy?"

Ben grabbed him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Yes. You DO. And it's INFURIATING! Your appearance, your voice. I'm going crazy, cause of this whole thing!"

Albedo smiled, tears falling from his eyes before he pulled Ben into a kiss

"Hmm!" Ben hummed in shock and then thought 'Fuck it. I'm going on a date with Rojo and Turbine...Forget all the traps!'

He reached down under Albedo's skirt and squeezed his ass tightly making Albedo moaned very girlishly

'H-harder...' He moaned, feeling his cocklet harden and lifted her skirt lightly

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you?" Ben whispered into Albedo's ear

"Yes Master! Yes!" He nodded with a happy smile

"Do you want me to fuck your slutty maid ass?" Ben whispered, groping over her flat chest and teased her nipples.

"M... Master! Nothing would make me happier!" She moaned "Exc... except sucking your magnificent cock!"

"Oh man what did that woman do to you?!" Ben asked in amazement and arousal, Albedo falling to his knees and trying to undo Ben's belt when suddenly

"Ben? What's going on out here?" Elena asked as she walked out of a room with a knee length, long sleeve lab coat over her form that somehow made her seem more seductive from the teasing nature of it

"Elena? This...I can explain." Ben answered

"Albedo... st... stop. You know that M... Miss... Mistress will be mad if you sleep with him at all in any way." Elena said nervously, walking over and pulling Albedo up and away from Ben

Albedo whined as he was being pulled away. "Elena...I...God...What is WRONG with me?" Ben groaned

"What do you mean Master?" She asked, clearly trying to stay in character

"Just...ME!" Ben pointed to himself "I've just agreed to date Turbine AND Rojo! And just NOW I was going to ass-fuck Albedo!"

"Well they are pretty... And you are a teenager." Elena shrugged "And they are throwing themselves at you... since you are going on dates with them, want to add another to the list?"

"E-Elena...? You too?" Ben gulped, trying to think of baseball and cold showers.

"You know I love you." She smiled, her black lips turned into a smile

'Black lipstick...She was another on the letter.' Ben gulped

He realised that all the girls...

'And Albedo!' he reminded himself again

... kissed the letter

"Did...Did you kiss this letter?" Ben pulled the letter up.

"We all did while under her control, as a 'signature' and incentive." Elena nodded "So... what do you say?"

"I... well... sure I guess?" Ben nodded

"Great! Well... you better move along! Mistress doesn't like to be kept waiting!" She nodded in both joy and fear

"We just have the other maids to see." Albedo nodded before he dragged Ben away

"Wh-whoa! Easy Albedo!" Ben spoke as he was being dragged off

"It won't take long Master." Albedo answered

Ben nodded, looking at Albedo's body slightly awkwardly as they arrived at another room

'Okay, so I've seen: Albedo, Turbine, Rojo and Elena. Those who are left are: Frightwig, Sceles and Swift.' Ben thought

As he and Albedo entered the room with the 'other maids' he gasped at he saw. He saw the three last girls dressed like Albedo but their dresses where different colours than Albedo's red and black

First was Frightwig, who was wearing a short orange and black maid dress, her hair tied back in a frayed ponytail with her hair tied back.

Second was Swift who had a black maid dress with yellow accents

And lastly was Sceles, wearing a lilac and black maid dress.

'Oh my God...!' Ben gulped and his member hardened

"B... Ben!" Swift gasped in shock and slight happiness before she flinched "I... I mean it is good to see you Master." She nodded, curtseying

"Howd-Ah-Ah...Ah mean...Welcome back, Master." Sceles tried to answer with a more civilised tongue rather than her "hillbilly" accent...Though she WAS finding it difficult.

She was clearly fidgeting and wanting to talk her own way

"Master." Frightwig nodded with a frown, clearly upset

"As you see...Mistress has put us in our place." Albedo smiled

"Albedo...They're upset." Ben answered, the sight of this was helping to cool his blood down...But it also disgusted him in a sense.

"She wants us to be maids, Elena as her scientist and Turbine and Rojo as Mechanics." Swift explained "Mistress couldn't think of what we should 'do'."

"But...You're a fighter...Hell, you fought against me." Ben answered

"We all did..." Frightwig answered with a frown.

"Don't be so upset!" Albedo smiled as he grabbed their hands cheerfully "Come on, we get to look so cute and sexy! Plus Ben's going to beat Mistress and set us free!" He encouraged with a happy smile

"Err...Say what?" Ben asked in confusion, not knowing where Albedo was going with this

"You're here to fight the bitch... I mean Mistress... and take us back to prison?" Frightwig deadpanned lightly

"Well...Lead me to her then." Ben sighed, knowing that they were right.

"Master's taking everyone on dates!" Albedo smiled before anyone could say anything

"You are?!" the girls smiled

"Oh boy..." Ben sweat dropped "Y-Yeah...Turbine, Rojo and Elena have already set their dates."

"Then you'll be taking me on one to!" Isosceles smiled cheerfully

"I um..." Ben blushed

"Me, too." Frightwig added

"AND me!" Swift answered

"N-Now hang on-" Ben tried to answer

"We're on the last few months of our stretch each. Can't you give some girls the times of their lives?" Swift asked

"Come on Hunky." Isosceles winked

"I...Well..." Ben gulped feeling his member harden again "O-Okay...I guess."

"Great." the female Vreedle grinned, kissing Ben deeply

Swift blushed and looked away

"Hmm...You've got sweet lips." Sceles smiled as she pulled back

"Ha...?" Ben blushed

"Want to try this?" Sceles asked Frightwig and Swift.

Swift walked towards Ben, blushing as she looked away "I... well... like you Ben. You are a kind, loving man." She whispered "You saved me. You want me to be safe." She said before she kissed him gently

Ben didn't hum, but all he did was look at her in amazement...This former enemy...was just misguided. Like others before her...She just needed the right guy to help her.

"Your turn, Frightwig." Swift blushed

"You're a hunk, I've known you since you're ten and I think you've grown into a fine and sexy man." Frightwig said "I wouldn't mind getting closer to you."

"Good to know." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply

'G-God...It's like...Back at the prison!' Ben thought as his member grew

A resonating bell was heard through the halls of the castle

"Mistress calls...She's waiting for you Master." Albedo bowed.

"Do we go to her or are you all gonna lead me to her?" Ben asked

A single bell rang and Albedo understood what it meant. "Myself only Master..."

"Well then...Can't keep the "Good Lady" waiting." Ben answered

Albedo nodded, wrapping an arm around Ben's as if he was Ben's date to a fancy ball, and they walked off together

"Ah hope he's gonna be alright." Sceles spoke

"He'll be fine...He's Ben Ten." Frightwig smiled lightly

"He better survive...I want our date." Swift added

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

MythAnime: You'd think that, but no. It's the better version of Albedo's Harem.

He23t: Yes. Yes he does.

Demon Shadow 16: The harem is locked, and there are more chapters.

As Albedo and Ben walked down the hallway to the Throne Room, he was blushing as red as his maid's dress, he was this close to Ben and he saw his massive member throbbing under his trousers. It was right there...He could have it right then and there...But his Mistress would be displeased

But... But he wanted to touch it! He wanted it! Down his throat, up his ass! He wanted his cum!

And his Master was what truly mattered

"M-Master..." Albedo gulped lightly

"What is it?" Ben asked

"Before...Before we go in..." he blushed with his feminine features. "I...I want to ask you..."

"Ask me what?" Ben stopped as he was worried this would get weird.

"If...If you..." Albedo blushed, looking more like a girl by the second.

"If I'd what? Look. Just say it." Ben said nervously

"If...If you win...And...and we go back..." Albedo gulped; looking into Ben's eyes, then down to his cock, then back up "You...You'd..."

"I'd...What?" Ben asked as he was perspiring in worry

"If you'd...Ifyou'dfuckme!" Albedo spat out what he wanted to say.

"I... was going to before. Why wouldn't I?" Ben gulped nervously

"I-I just...I just needed to hear you say it..." Albedo blushed with a small smile and teary eyes.

"Okay then... I'll fuck your brains out." Ben nodded, smiling lightly

Albedo's face turned from that of joy to one of excitement and ecstasy. His little cocklet lifted his skirt up, but he tried to put it to the side, so his Mistress couldn't see it. "Th-Thank you, Master! C-Come, Mistress doesn't like being kept waiting." He spoke

Ben nodded as Albedo took his arm again and led him towards a massive set of doors, Ben reaching down and groping the maids ass lightly

Albedo bit his lower lip lightly as to not arouse the suspicion from his Mistress, who's full name Ben had forgotten since it was so bloody long.

As Albedo opened the door, inside was a vast and impressive room; at the other end of the room was the woman whom Albedo was calling "Mistress". The figure was clad in a regal purple dress, her legs were long and slender, free from any restraint from the dress. Her bosom was a DD-Cup that was held back by a V-shaped cut going down to her navel and exposed the greater part of a side-boob. Her face was beautiful and enticing, long braided purple hair down to the floor, eyes the colour of amethyst and her smile was controlled and powerful. Her arms, clad in that same regal purple silk with lilac cuffs covering her hands up to the base of her fingers and her nails were a dark blood red. Her feet were contained in purple stilettos that each "tap" on the floor seemed to amplify within her stride.

"Master Ben; may I present: Lady Victoria Elisabeta Felicia Catalina Bathory; matriarch of House Bathory of the Vladat Race." Albedo spoke with a somewhat pride.

The woman smiled, examining Ben with her cool amethyst eyes; with a crawl of her finger, she summoned Albedo to her side.

Albedo nodded, running to her side with his high-heeled shoes clicking loudly as he did so. He was clearly unused to the heels from the way he was wobbling lightly as he ran to his Mistresses side but he still looked graceful and seductive. She stood loyally next to her Mistress with a proud/happy smile

Ben was waiting what this "Lady Victoria" was going to do...And to his surprise, he saw her grasp Albedo's cocklet in her hand tightly. "What do you think you were doing?" She spoke with a serious tone but it was also "motherly?" "Doing what you were doing..."

"I... I didn't do anything." Albedo flinched lightly

"Oh, don't lie to me...Don't you think I don't know what is going on in my own castle?" She asked as she slinked him around

'I can't believe I'm going to say this!' Ben thought to himself "Let go of Albedo's waist!"

"Ah, My King...I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you...But the staff MUST be put into their place. You understand...Don't you?" Victoria asked

"He didn't do anything wrong! And what do you mean 'My King'?" Ben frowned

"Our Maidboy tried to take advantage of you...That's why. And you are My King because...Our Maidboy is a copy of you...Albeit...YOU are much more masculine." Victoria smiled

"Tried to take advantage of me? As in back when he tried to give me a blowjob? That wasn't taking advantage of me since I wanted to fuck him! And you want me to marry you because I look like a more masculine Albedo? What?!" Ben snapped

"It's not so complicated." Victoria answered "I am looking for a king...And your Maidboy double told me EVERYTHING about you."

"And then you chose me..." Ben sighed "Sorry. Not interested."

"Not interested? You would be king of this world." Victoria frowned "Droves of people will bow to you. You will have a harem so large your bloodline will last an eternity; men will fight for you in your army."

"Aaaaaaaaaaand none of that appeals to me. Sorry." Ben shrugged with his hands lazily in his pockets "Being a king is a lot of work. And for what? The bragging rights? And people bowing for me? They wouldn't be doing that out of praise or respect, like people do now when they cheer for me, but out of fear. And I want a relationship with love, plus a harem that large is ridiculous. Plus... I am fairly sure I have some form of 'harem' anyway after today." Ben laughed nervously at that point before he continued "And men fighting for me? Why? Not because they are loyal. But because they are told to. And why would I need an army? Oh. Right. We'd be 'taking over the world' so people fighting for their homes would be 'rebels' and that is bullshit. And I won't have anyone else right my battles anyway."

"Well then..." Victoria frowned, looking at Ben and releasing Albedo's cocklet, she flew at Ben at a top speed pinning him to the wall "If you will not come willingly..." She began to hypnotise him

Ben closed his eyes and used the Omnitrix, being surrounded by green light that made Victoria back up with a hiss

"ARGH! My eyes!" Victoria hissed rubbing her eyes

When the light died down it was revealed that Ben had transformed into Whampire

"That was lucky." Whapmire wiped his forehead

"You...you sound different..." Victoria rubbed her eyes and looked upon Whampire.

And she gasped in amazement at what she saw

Whampire was a regal looking humanoid, his hair was a deep black that went down to his shoulders, his face had a slight stubble on his chin and moustache, his clothes consisted of a neck covering black jacket with dark green accents, under that was a black waistcoat with green accents and silver buttons and his shirt was a midnight black long-sleeve shirt. His jacket tails went down to his feet and covered his sides, his trousers were a similar dark black with an emerald green belt; his boots seemed to be leather made, but on the sides were engraved with bat-wings. Over his heart was the Omnitrix that seemed to look like pocket watch. His entire being seemed to radiate respect and physical perfection.

"... Oh... wow... you can become a Vladat?" She gulped in amazement

"Of course." Whampire spoke in a dark hypnotic voice that made Victoria shudder in ecstasy.

She wrapped her arms his neck, smuggling her face into his chest "Please... talk more." She smiled up at him

"Will you release the girls back to me?" he gently lifted her face upwards to his using a single finger. All this was without using his alien abilities!

"Yes...Yes I will..." Victoria answered with glistening eyes

"Will you release Albedo to me as well?" Whampire continued leaning in closer to her ear, talking slowly; his breath stroking down her neck and giving her Goosebumps

"I... was going to do that anyway!" She moaned happily "Of... of course we were going to share maids!"

"Will you listen...ONLY to me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. His hand now slowly caressing her side to bring her in closer.

"Yes... my King... Yes." She nodded weakly, grinning up at him as of drunk

"Good..." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck tenderly, the sensation of her skin on his made her tremble in passion.

All the while behind Victoria, was Albedo; he was panting with drool down his lips upon hearing Ben talk, even so much as touching his cocklet hearing him.

He began to crawl towards them, rubbing his cocklet as he arrived at their feet. He looked up at them, kissing their legs lustfully

"I think someone wants to play..." Ben whispered to Victoria

"Y-Yes...Our...Maidboy does..." Victoria panted

"Master... Mistress..." she whimpered lightly

"As do I...F-Fuck me..." Victoria moaned "Fuck US!"

"Hmm..." Ben hummed teasing them "Very well." As his transformation timed out.

'Well this is an... Interesting development.' he thought as Victoria fell to her knees

"M-Master...Fuck me..." Both Victoria and Albedo moaned

"Oh shit..." He gulped looking at them, his member was about to burst...But he DID say he would fuck them. He looked at his Omnitrix and saw that it was properly timed out. He was on his own.

Albedo grinned, undoing his belt quickly with the two pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles

And there was their Master's member, the thing they were now craving for. A ten in long and four inch thick cock, pulsing before them and brushing against their faces.

"Guess I'm backed up." Ben chuckled

"Master..." Albedo began to lick down his shaft, as Victoria handled the tip. Their two heads bobbing and sliding all along his cock, making Ben moan.

"You taste... So good! I've dreamed of this!" Albedo grinned up at him happily, running his cock up and down his cock

"My King, your rod is magnificent!" Victoria moaned before she took the head into her mouth and began to suck

"G-God...I...I'm gonna cum...!" Ben moaned, Victoria and Albedo ceased and sat in front of it. Ben's cum squirted out and covered their faces in his seed.

The two moaned happily at the warm cum that fell on their faces, the two enjoying the cumshot. Albedo closed one eye, a streak going from his forehead to his cheek, some hitting his other cheek and a final spurt hit his nose and went into his mouth. For Victoria the cum hit her in the forehead with the rest landing in her mouth, a few specs spattering around her face

Victoria grabbing Albedo's face and began to lick all the cum off his face, swirling the cum in her mouth with her tongue as she looked up at Ben before she swallowed clearly hogging all of Ben's cum

"Hey!" Albedo frowned, puffing his cheeks out cutely

"Hey, I've still got more." Ben admitted 'What am I saying?' He thought, even though Albedo smiled

"Master...Will you fuck our pussies now?" Victoria asked

"B-But fuck my ass though?" Albedo said hopefully, switching around and pulling down his panties and exposed his tight virgin hole.

Ben blinked, gulping... and his cock twitched to hardness. He couldn't help himself... and slammed into him hard

"AH! Master!" Albedo came from his cocklet and panted heavily as Ben thrust deep within him

"Came...Already...Your rod is mighty My King...!" Victoria moaned as she began to play with her pussy

"A-Albedo...Y-You're so fucking TIGHT!" Ben moaned fucking the maidboy.

"M-Master, I-I'm cumming again!" Albedo moaned as his two inch cocklet continued to squirt

"Twice? Master...Master...Kiss...Kiss me..." Victoria moaned, begging for Ben. To which he replied with a vigorous passion, tongue fucking her mouth as he continued to fuck Albedo.

He didn't understand why Albedo's ass felt so good but he grabbed his ass and spread his ass-cheeks allowing his to go deeper, especially when Albedo's arms gave out making his chest and face hit the ground giving Ben a better angle

"M-Master...I...I'm cumming again! Y-You're cock! It's so good!" He moaned crying with ecstasy driven tears, feeling more fulfilled now than ever.

"Al...Albedo...I...I'm gonna cum!" Ben grunted as he upped his speed

"In-In me Master! Fill my ass with your cum!" Albedo cried happily as he came a fourth time in euphoria and felt his ass filled with his master's cum.

Ben, still hard even from cumming twice, pulled out slowly of Albedo's ass and panted.

"Master...My King...Is...is it my turn?" Victoria begged like a bitch in heat.

"Y... yea." He nodded, falling back on his ass. Victoria quickly crawled over and sat on his lap, literally ripping her dress from her body

"So big...So hard..." She panted as she rubbed against it to make it fully erect

"V-Vicki..." Ben moaned as he couldn't or didn't want to use her whole name

"V-Vicki? Is...Is that a girl you like?" Victoria frowned

"N-No...It's your nickname..." Ben panted as he caught her boobs sandwiching his cock.

"A... nickname?" Victoria grinned up at him lightly, massaging her breasts around his massive cock

"It's an...affectionate...thing..." Ben moaned as he thrust lightly feeling her boob's softness

She just smiled up at him, speeding up her boob job

"V-Vicki...I...I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned, making Vicki smile and squirting on her boobs and face.

"Oh yes! Your cum is so warm!" She smiled up at him

"Master... my turn again!"Albedo said happily, rolling onto his side and holding one of his legs as high as he could showing off the cum slowly slipping from his ass

"G-God...Why...Why am I so HARD?!" Ben asked in worry...But at this point...He didn't care. He was fucking a Lady Vampire and a maid.

"Fuck our Maidboy HARD, Master..." Vicki purred as she was licking his cum off her breasts.

"Fine..." Ben slipped from Victoria's body...And rammed straight into Albedo's ass, making the Maidboy's eyes roll into the back of his head and a little bit of cum squirt from his cocklet and splatters on his bare stomach.

"M-Master! S-So BIG!" Albedo moaned, panting like a cum-drunk bitch

... Which he basically was "THIS IS ALL I WANT! PLEASE! POUND MY ASSPUSSY! FILL ME! YOU'RE COCK IS SO AMAZING! I LOVE IT!"

Ben held Albedo's leg tightly, holding it over his shoulder as he slammed in out of Albedo as hard and fast as he could

Vicki began playing with herself again, fingering herself rapidly to try and emulate Ben's cock.

"A-Albedo...I-I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned as he felt his cum rise again

"In me! In me Master! Stain your Maidboy slut!" Albedo moaned as he came from his cocklet and covered his stomach in cum as Ben came inside him.

"D-Damn...!" Ben panted as he pulled out. His cum covered cock still erect and pulsing "After all this...I'm getting checked..."

"My turn...My King..." Victoria smiled straddling his cock then prodding it at her pussy.

"Oh fuck! Y... you're a slut to, huh?" He gasped, feeling his cock being surrounded by her tightness

"Yes...Yes I'm a slut. I'm YOUR slut!" Victoria moaned as she slid down onto his pussy, taking almost all of it in and now her regal bearing was thrown out the window as she was now becoming an unbridled beast. She was thrusting up and down on her king's cock.

"YES! MORE! MORE! MORE!" She moaned lustfully

"V-Vicki...!" Ben moaned as he leaned forwards and began to suck her breasts, causing her to moan heavier and he came straight into her pussy.

She moaned, collapsing on him lightly

Ben cuddled her as he pulled out from her pussy, his cock finally calmed down and he kissed her lightly, feeling her breasts upon his chest.

'Grandpa...You SO owe me for this...' Ben sighed 'Or... do I owe you?'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days, Grey and I have been working on several new story ideas and writing them up for your enjoyment. But since today is Halloween we're is a cavalcade of tricks and treats!

 **Reviews:**

Ashs2dust: Sorry about that. Lol.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for your positive feedback

Smiling Lemon: Glad you like it.

Ben had retrieved the prisoners back to Plumber's base and he was going to the Plumber doctor and was about to call Azmuth to see what the hell happened the other day.

"So, Mr Tennyson; what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked

"I... well... Something has been... wrong we me recently." He chuckled nervously "Yesterday I had... well... Intercourse and... well... It didn't go down for ages. Like nearly six orgasms worth and it got insanely hard. Like... so hard it hurt."

"That...That IS concerning. Did you take any Viagra or any stimulants prior to the intercourse?" the doctor asked

"No! No, that's the thing...I...It was ALL me!" Ben answered

"Hmm...Well, normal human ejaculations last about a minute, hardly six times...Why don't you recount the events prior to it?" the doctor asked

"Kinda personal!" Ben snapped

"I promise, what you say will be in the strictest of confidence." the doctor answered

And so he explained what happened

"I see...Well, I can honestly say...I believe it might have something to do with that previous transformation of yours..."Whampire" was it? Perhaps you should have it examined." The doctor suggested "But what I CAN do is prescribe a hormonal balancing medicine."

"Thank you." Ben nodded before the doctor suddenly frowned

"Wait... you said you 'released' an extremely large amount of semen BEFORE you used the form, didn't you? When you... *cough cough*... pleasured yourself?" The doctor said making Ben's eyes widen, that WAS true "What where you doing before that?"

"I was making sure the other female prisoners were accounted for. Albedo, Swift, Frightwig, Rojo, Turbine, Elena and Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle...They...Were teasing me. Showing off...erotically. Why?" Ben asked in worry.

"Before that."

"Before..." Ben tried to think back "Wait...Wait...It was...Myself and a group of plumbers went over to collect Albedo as he was knocked out by his computer stuff and the DNA vat containing Vicki." Ben answered

"He was doing experiments in a lab and there was an explosion from the experiment concerning the Vladat." The doctor nodded "It may have been the cause. Who knows what chemicals where mixed and airborne and affected by the explosion?"

"Were you in a protective suit?" the doctor asked

"No...No I was...I was Diamondhead...But before we entered...No." Ben answered "You think I've got some airborne virus or toxin in me?"

"Or just that several chemicals mixed together and where superheated and altered by the explosion making a form of super airborne Viagra that you breathed in and is either long lasting or permanent."

"So you're saying...I've potentially got a permanent hard on?!" Ben gulped

"Do you have one now? No. But the states you where in yesterday with your penis feeling harder than normal and the amount you came COULD potentially be your norm now." The doctor nodded

Ben gave a look in horror and worry "...Oh my god..." he clasped his forehead

"Is it really that bad?" The doctor asked in confusion

"If this is my norm...I'm gonna die from a broken pelvis." Ben answered "Can you test me for an antidote?"

"I doubt I'd be able to make it since I have NO idea what you've been infected with." The doctor said "Plus Albedo is a Galvan; he was most likely working with chemicals I've never even heard of before."

Ben whimpered lightly and thought back to the girls and Albedo. "Just...ONE last request?" he asked

"Of course." The doctor answered

"You couldn't have me checked for an STD could you?" Ben asked

*With the female prisoners*

The girls where all in their cells again, except now they were just in a line. And Victoria was included there... and Albedo was allowed to stay in his maid dress as he was fighting for it desperately and was nearly in tears

"You okay over there?" Turbine asked to Albedo who sounded like he was still sniffing sadly

"I-I'm fine..." Albedo sniffed, as he was cuddling himself in his maid costume.

"He's become... attached to his position." Victoria smiled happily

"...Whatever you did to him...He's enjoyed it." Rojo added

"My King also did a good job with our Maidboy." Victoria answered rubbing her breast tenderly

"He almost looked pregnant when he was finally done."

"Pregnant? With Masters baby?" Albedo said, looking down at his stomach in amazement

"...Gotten pregnant..." Swift whispered 'You haven't got the equipment...' "You can only hope." She answered trying to keep the Maidboy happy.

"He filled me up quite well as well." Victoria answered rubbing her belly.

'There we go.' Elena shook her head

"Maybe he'll do me next." Turbine smiled

"Why you?" Rojo snapped

"I'm getting out within the week." Turbine answered

"...Lucky." the others frowned

That was when Ben walked towards them

"Look out, our jailer's here..." Sceles teased seeing Ben walking

"Hello, girls...Albedo..." Ben spoke in a sort of relief.

"Master?" Albedo held his stomach and smiled looking at him

"My King...Come to see your harem again?" Victoria purred

"... I'm still your prison guard." Ben groaned, blushing

"So...Is this our time in the yard?" Rojo asked

"Ooh...The yard?" Sceles asked excitedly

"Hmm..." Ben frowned looking at the ground

"Master...? Are you alright?" Albedo asked kindly

"Huh? Oh... oh, yea. I'm fine." He nodded, getting the key-card ready

The girls looked at him with a contained lust, but they had to make sure they didn't cock-up their chances at their parole.

He unlocked their doors and put handcuffs on them one by one until he lead them outside

"Okay...You know the drill involving being outside." Ben spoke

"Yes, Dad..." Rojo rolled her eyes and sighed

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." He joked "Now I'll leave you to inform Vicki of the rules, I need to do security checks."

"Vicki?" the girls asked

"My nickname." Victoria blushed

"Do we get nicknames?" Turbine teased

"... Maybe." Ben rolled his eyes, walking off

"Hmm..." Albedo rubbed his belly, thinking Ben had gotten him pregnant.

"Want to go over some ideas what we're gonna do with Ben there when we get out?" Frightwig smiled

"Sure." Rojo grinned

"Aren't we suppose to tell me 'I'm a queen' the rules?" Turbine asked

"Spoilsport...fahn. Vicki, you listenin'? We're goin' ov'r the rules with ya." Sceles spoke to Victoria.

"I'm listening." Victoria answered with a composed look

Ben hummed softly as he walked around, looking at the security

'Sentries on guard, cameras active, fences are sturdy...looks like everything is up to check.' He thought. 'How to return to the... They call themselves my 'harem'.' Ben thought, shuddering a bit in fear

"God, help my libido..." Ben groaned as he walked back to his "harem" 'I hope the doctor hurries up with my test.'

As Ben walked back, the girls were waiting for him and from what Ben heard, they told Vicki about the last of the rules.

And suddenly several red tendrils wrapped around him and pulled him... Face first into Frightwig's chest

"Hmm?!" He blushed as he felt Frightwig's bosom either side of his face with his head stuck between her cleavage.

The woman was grinning down at him, her hair tendrils wrapped around him

"Hello there..." Frightwig purred

"... Hi?" He blinked

"Like the sight?" Frightwig asked

"Um...Where're the others?" Ben blushed, his member growing beneath his trousers

"Around, they're utilising their time." She answered

"I... see." He gulped, feeling the bulge against the toned stomach of the taller woman

"Hmm...I see that Vicki and Albedo weren't joking..." Frightwig teased, rubbing her stomach against his cock. "Oh wow! SOOOOOO big!" She grinned in victory

"B-Being fair...I AM nestled in your boobs...with your belly rubbings against me..." Ben blushed looking up at her.

"So you DO find me sexy?" She smirked, pulling her black outfit to the side. She pinched it, the outfit becoming her breasts which were now pressed against his face

Ben felt her soft B-Cup breasts and just blushed. At this point the only thought he had was "Should I or shouldn't I motorboat her?"

"Go in, suck." Frightwig smiled, moving his head towards his nipple "We can have some fun."

"...Okay. Just...Just ONE thing, before I begin." Ben gulped

"What is it?" Frightwig asked, only for Ben's face to motorboat in her breasts, making her moan and laugh from Ben's vibrations in her breasts.

"Oh wow... You're playful." She grinned

"Yeah...Can you blame me? I've got a "harem"." Ben answered as he began to tease her nipples

"Oh? So... You're accepting it?" She teased with a smile

"I'm...Not UN-accepting it." Ben answered as he cupped his hand around Frightwig's head and kisses her passionately, her black lipstick smearing onto his own lips.

The circus girl moaned, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close as they kissed

'She...She's so flexible...' Ben thought as he tongue kissed Frightwig, his member throbbing hard and ached to be deep inside of her.

He groaned, rubbing his cock against her

"Hmm, hmm..." Frightwig moaned "T-Take me now..."

"I do...But...I want to try something..." Ben moaned, stroking down her hair.

"O...Oh?" She asked, holding back a moan

"Yeah..." He answered grasping one of her tendril hairs "I want to see...What we can do with these."

"Go ahead." She smiled

Ben smiled as he grabbed two tendrils and began to wrap them around Frightwig's body, first starting with her hands. "Basics." She commented

"I don't want to hurt anyone in my harem." Ben answered as he looped a second tendril and tied it around her breasts.

"Oh!" She gasped "Oh wow! You're eager! And wow... you REALLY HAVE accepted this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have...Now..." Ben answered, taking another two tendrils and looped them around her feet and exposed herself even more. "Does this hurt?"

"Nope. Gonna have to try harder." She teased

"Well then..." Ben answered as he pulled one of her tendrils, which tightened around her breasts. He then pulled down her trousers and panties, exposing her pussy.

She moaned a bit, smiling up at him

"You're a dirty girl aren't you?" Ben smiled and teased her pussy with two of his fingers and flicked her nipples with his other hand.

"Yea... I am." She moaned

"Naughty girls...Deserve punishment...Don't they?" Ben whispered into her ear, increasing his finger speed on Frightwig's pussy. He released her boob and zipped down his trousers revealing his ten inch cock.

"Yes... punish me!" She moaned softly, rocking her hips against his fingers

"Suck..." Ben whispered making her pant, pulling his fingers out. "You pussy juice."

"Hmm." Frightwig frowned, feeling herself cum from his fingers, but was now frustrated since Ben stopped pussy teasing her...But she did it. Tasting her salty sweet juice she moaned.

"Good girl...Now...Suck this." Ben spoke pulling the fingers from her mouth and tapped his cock on her lips.

She nodded, wrapping her black lips around the cock head and slowly bobbing her head

"Hmm..." Ben moaned lightly as he cupped her head and helped her go deeper on his cock, her hair bindings tightening around her breasts making her moan louder. "D-Don't...Choke." he grunted as he came in her mouth

Frightwig tried her best to swallow but she DID choke, unable to handle the amount of cum he unleashed, some pouring out from the gaps of her mouth showing a large contrast between her black lips and his white cum

"Oh...So...CLOSE..." Ben frowned pulling his cock out from her mouth, making it have a slurpy "pop". "Can you swallow?"

She nodded, pulling her head back and giving several loud gulps as she swallowed

"That's a good girl..." Ben smiled lustfully

"M-Master..." Frightwig panted as she tried to lick up his cum

"Now...Should I...?" He smiled rubbing his cock over her dripping pussy

"Hmm, hmm!" Frightwig moaned as she felt his shaft rubbing against her clit.

"Ask...Nicely..." Ben ordered as he teased her breasts within his hands

"Please... Please fuck my cunt until it breaks! Paint my womb with your cum!" She moaned

"Good girl." Ben smiled and thrust deep into her pussy all the way into her womb. "AH! Y-You're so tight!" Ben moaned as he began to pulse and grind inside her.

"Oh yes!" She moaned back, thrusting against him "Bet you've been dreaming of this since you where a kid!" She moaned

"You've no idea...I almost got caught masturbating...When I thought of you girls...the first time, I met you!" Ben moaned as his cock was fully enveloped by her cunt.

"AH! M-Master!" Frightwig moaned happily, begging for more.

He slammed in and out of her as fast as he could, groaning as he his balls slapped her ass as his hips moved as fast as he physically could

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned

"In me! In me Master!" Frightwig moaned as she came for a second time as Ben's seed sprayed into her womb.

The two moaned, Ben holding her close as he emptied himself into her

Frightwig panted heavily as she rested on the ground. 'I...I think...I'm pregnant...' She thought drunkenly

"You were so tight..." Ben moaned as he released his cock from her...and unfortunately he was still hard. "But...I'm not done yet...My pet..."

"C... Can't keep going." She groaned softly

"You've had worse...but I won't strain you..." Ben spoke straddling himself on her belly and sandwiched his cock between her tits. "I can do this." He answered going slowly and feeling her soft skin on his hard cock

She moaned, kissing his cock lightly

"Fuck...your tits..." Ben moaned with a smile and thrust faster so could kiss his cock to her lips

"Y-you are...hmm, hmm, hmm." Frightwig answered and began sucking his cock again "You're so big." She purred

"Just as you are beautiful..." Ben moaned as he creamed on her tits and face.

Frightwig moaned, licking them all up

The slickness of Frightwig's boobs and skin made Ben smile, he felt euphoria as he wanted to go faster and cover his lover in his seed...but he began to untie her from her bindings.

"Ben?" Turbine frowned as she walked over

"Oh...Turbine...Enjoy the show?" He chuckled lightly but then felt bad seeing her frown

"What happened here?"

"We fucked like bunnies..." Frightwig moaned happily, covered in Ben's seed

"And he's still hard." Turbine blinked in shock

"And...I believe...I owe you a date?" Ben answered stepping up from Frightwig.

"True." She nodded

"You want it as soon as you get out..." Ben sighed "Which is a couple of days from now."

"Hmm..." Turbine nodded "What about it?" She asked, unable to look away from his cock

"Why don't we have it now? You and me...After we get Frightwig cleaned up." Ben spoke, his member touching her leg.

"Oh... Look who's getting... 'cocky'?" She said with a grin

"I suppose I am...But...ONLY because...I've got an obligation to pleasure the ladies of my harem." He kissed her.

"Oh... You've decided to just accept it?" Turbine said as she broke the kiss, even though she DID enjoy it

"Well...Good guys can be bad from time to time can't they?" Ben smiled

"Oh... Naught boy. Wanting to fuck an older woman." She grinned

"He fucked me..." Frightwig purred, splayed out on the ground with a pussy almost spilling with cum.

Turbine turned Ben's face up and kissed him a few times teasingly as he grasped his hand and pulled it under her shirts

"You like them? They're both yours..." Turbine smiled as she placed his hands on her breasts.

Ben smiled up at her, massaging both her breasts

"Hmm..." She moaned lightly "But..."

"But...?" Ben asked

"This is...All you're getting today..." Turbine slowly removed his hands.

"W... What?!" He gasped

"I want our time to be done when you are REALLY revved up...I don't want a single cum wasted..." Turbine turned and swayed her hips "Until our date, Ben..."

Ben just stood there with a blank, shocked, look in his eyes and his cock still hard

"Oh...Ben..." Frightwig teased as she was in the doggy position "I've gotten a second wind..."

Ben turned to her... And grinned a bit

"Well...I won't disappoint..." Ben smiled as he teased her holes, prodding both of them, but then he settled with fucking her dripping pussy.

"AH! M-Master!" Frightwig moaned happily as she came from feeling her dripping pussy filled with his member, scraping his old sperm out.

Ben groaned, thrusting as hard as he could

"M-Master...C-Cum in my cunt. Fill my clown pussy with your seed!" Frightwig moaned happily as her eyes rolled back into her head from ecstasy and came on his cock.

"F-Frightwig!" Ben grunted and filled her villainess pussy with his seed with a second copious amount.

She collapsed, moaning as her body shuddered

Ben was still hard...But he felt like he could go one more round...Only this time...as he pulled out from Frightwig, he targeted her ass...her round and supple ass.

He spread her ass wide and slammed inside

"AH! F-Fuck! M-My ass!" Frightwig moaned as she has never had anal before, but she had practiced. This was unknown territory, but Ben's big fat cum covered cock made it easier for him to enter her and she was becoming addicted to it. "Fuck my slutty ass!"

Ben was about to cum for a third time and he came straight inside her filling her ass with his hot white liquid. He leaned down onto her back, tilting her head and kissed her tenderly as his flaccid cock popped out.

She moaned against his lips, collapsing

"Sleep tight...Frightwig..." Ben whispered gently in her ear.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

He23t: Haha, yep.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for your continued support.

Smiling Lemon: Yeah...Might have to wait a bit longer for that.

For all reviewers who want the update: Here you go.

It was the day of Turbine's release and not a moment too soon, ever since her teasing of Ben back in the recreation yard Ben's hands still tingled with the urge to hold Turbine's cougar body close to him.

His urges towards all of his girls were driving him wild...But the feeling of having Turbine's tits in his face, the feel of her pussy on his cock, the taste of her lips...It was tantalising. And the girls who were still waiting for their turn continued to tease him, making Ben rub one out in the toilets almost every time he walks past them.

Or fuck one of the ones he already has.

Albedo and Frightwig where more than eager to suck him off

Turbine was escorted out by Ben, since he "volunteered" to be their jailer and parole officer.

"So... Friday?" She grinned at him as they reached her apartment

"Of course. And you'll have to call in each week as per the parole agreement." Ben added with a smile, quickly returning back to his "Parole Officer" mode.

"Of course Mr Tennyson...I promise." She spoke seductively as she entered the Plumber sanctioned apartment.

As she entered Ben smiled and began to leave. 'I wonder if the doc has my results yet?'

*At the doctor's*

The doctor was examining the sample that Ben gave from the previous day when he had sex with Frightwig and Albedo. Which...was unusual, to say the least. Ben's STD check was a clean bill, no diseases at all and that his seed was more potent than most virile aliens...Possibly from using the Omnitrix so much. And the chemicals that were present in Albedo were causing some form of biological change on his body. And Ben's stamina and virility wasn't going down as much as it was going up.

It was like Ben's body was adapting and improving

It was a natural metamorphosis that was only being strengthened by the amount of sex Ben was having...If that was biologically possible.

It was like sex was a parasite to him and the more sex he has the more he CAN have. It was an endless cycle and the doctor didn't know if there was a limit

"God help him, should he become like Zeus..." The doctor compared this "parasite" to that of one of mythology's infamous lovers.

*at the Prison*

The remaining girls were frowning as Turbine was gone, she was their "friend"...But she was also one of their "shared lovers". But it wasn't the only thing that was on their minds, Albedo was teasing himself as he imagined Ben's member enter him once again. "Damn, you've got it bad Albedo..." Elena spoke

"Lahke a ferret in heat." Sceles added

His legs where spread wide as he sat on his bed, his hand between his legs and he slid three fingers in an out of his ass as he moaned "I... Can't help it!" Albedo moaned "Master felt so good!"

"Hmm...Yes...He does..." Victoria agreed, teasing her pussy lightly.

"You alright, Frightwig?" Rojo asked said villainess

"Just...my ass hurts...But in a good way." Frightwig answered sitting on a special cushion

"He fills your ass so good!" Albedo nodded, moaning

"You're such cum-sluts..." Rojo sighed

"Just wait till his monster cock is inside you...You'll beg for it." Victoria answered

"Can't wait for that." Elena grinned

*With Ben*

"Man...Turbine looked hot today..." Ben smiled rubbing his neck as he headed back home.

But he blinked, looking down in shock as he felt himself get hard

"D-Damn it! Get down...PLEASE, not now!" Ben gritted his teeth trying to think of something UN-sexy.

But his mind kept drifting to 'his girls'

"It's going to be a rough night for me..." He frowned as he entered his home. There he saw his cousin Gwen and her girlfriend: Charmcaster!

They were laying on the coach, Gwen straddling Charmcaster. They were making out, Gwen's jumper and shirt thrown somewhere in the room leaving her in just her white bra and Charmcaster's pink robe/dress was unzipped revealing her own purple/black bra. Gwen's fingers where tangled in Charmcaster's white hair, kissing her pink lips as their tongues battled, Charmcaster's hands on Gwen's back and ass

'Oh sweet mother of GOD!' Ben thought in shock seeing his cousin and her girlfriend making out. The sight of it was making his cock twitch harder under his trousers

And he also felt guilty

'NO! Bad Ben! This is your cousin and her girlfriend! FUCK!' Ben thought as he closed the door behind him

"B-Ben?!" Gwen double took as she covered herself and Charmcaster with a mana shield "What the hell?!"

"Why are you making out and stripping on MY couch?!" He snapped back

"We were visiting...But...We got bored." Charmcaster answered

"So...So you JUST...MADE OUT on my couch?!" Ben deadpanned "How did you even get in?!"

"Your "hide-a-key"...Who has a stone in front of their house which doesn't have a garden?" Gwen answered

Ben just groaned, rubbing his forehead

Charmcaster clocked Ben's member, which seemed constrained within his trousers and blushed in shock "Good god! Were you turned on by this?!"

"What?" Gwen added

"NO!" Ben snapped lightly, half lying "This thing hasn't gone down for... Like... An hour!"

"...You haven't been taking Viagra have you?" Gwen asked, backing up with Charmcaster in her arms.

"No, I haven't." Ben frowned "This is apparently the cause of the mess up of Albedo's experiment when we arrested him."

"THAT...Is from an experiment?" Charmcaster winced at his member's size

'I can't tell the truth on that!' Ben thought "Yeah...Yeah it is. It was some "genetic enhancement"."

"Did... It grow to?" Gwen asked, unable to help herself

"Yeah...Yeah it did." he lied again "It...Doubled in size and gets hard at the slightest provocation of beautiful women." he told the truth on the last part.

"Beautiful women?" Charmcaster asked with a slight smirk before she whispered into Gwen's ear

"Hope! No! Besides it's way too soon." Gwen huffed

"Wh-What? What're you talking about?" Ben gulped heavily.

"Well... Gwen and I've been talking lately. We DO want kids one day but, you know, women. And you're her cousin, really close genetically, and you're a great guy." Charmcaster shrugged

"Hope! I said not now!" Gwen groaned

"Y-You...Kids...Me..." Ben's face blushed intensely, while he covered his member to attempt to block its twitching. "E-Excuse me!" he ran upstairs.

Only to trip and fall face first in front of them "... Ow..."

"Well... You see... Gwen suggested that when the time came we just ask you for a sperm donation for artificial insemination. But that just feels too... Impersonal to me." Charmcaster explained "So I suggested that, if you agree, then we'd suggest having a... Well... Threesome with you."

"But we agreed to do this when Hope and I are OLDER. And MARRIED." Gwen frowned, lightly glaring at her girlfriend "And the baby would be legally ours but you'd be the Godfather and second cousin still."

"Ow..." Ben groaned as he looked up at them, the shield still covering them. "Y-Your baby..."

"Look, it doesn't matter right now. It's just so you know for the future." Gwen answered

"I just suggested we could do it now." Charmcaster shrugged

"And we are too young and not married yet!" Gwen argued

"...What if it was just a trail run? He get a feel for it." Charmcaster answered

'D-Damn it! Wanting to fuck...Rising...' Ben grunted against his primal instincts

"Hope." Gwen frowned

"Gwen, come on...Our own little baby..." Hope answered looking deep into Gwen's eyes

Gwen's eye twitched as she looked into her loves eyes. She hated it when she gave her that look...

"Fine." Gwen huffed "But I'm not going to fuck you for a week after this."

Hope smiled and hugged her.

Ben was blushing heavily now, he was about to fuck Gwen and Hope and maybe impregnate them...he couldn't believe this was going to happen...But...He'd be giving them a family. "I'll do it." Ben answered as he got up.

"Huh?" the two looked at him

"I'll do it...But...This is a trial run...Let...Let me grab a condom..." Ben spoke, respecting Gwen's wishes.

"No Ben, it's fine." Gwen sighed "Make my girlfriend pregnant. And you are NOT fucking my pussy. You need a hole? Backdoor. No incest babies."

"O-Okay..." Ben gulped

"One request." Hope asked raising her forefinger

"What is it?" Ben and Gwen asked

"Ben strips...Right here...In front of us..." Hope teased

"WHY?" the two asked

"Getting the mood ready..." Hope answered

Ben grumbled, pulling his shirt up and throwing it away "It's a good thing my parents are gone for two weeks." He muttered

"Slower..." Hope smiled

"What?" Ben deadpanned

"Go on." Hope answered, making Ben grumble and slowly stripped

"Why're you doing this?" Gwen whispered as Ben continued

"Cause...I've never seen a striptease before...And Ben is PERFECT..." Hope responded with a little drool in the corner of her mouth as she saw Ben's erect cock standing attention even though his underpants were still on.

"You could have asked me." Gwen huffed lightly, feeling jealous of her cousin

"Yes...But you are BEYOND perfection...And shouldn't be tainted." She kissed her

"Alright...I'm done..." Ben answered standing...somewhat proud, his member standing to attention

"... Wow." Hope blinked in shock

"So...Shall we have some foreplay or get straight into the action?" Ben asked as he looked at them both.

Both Hope's and Gwen's C-Cup breasts, clad behind their bras and the mana shield.

Gwen lowered the mana shield, Charmcaster kissing her girlfriends neck as she reached behind her to unhook her bra

Slowly Hope revealed Gwen's breasts, free of their restraints and Gwen did the same for her. Ben's blood and excitement rose...he wanted them...To ravage them...To fuck them.

"Like what you see Hero?" Hope teased, rubbing her left nipple "Cause I like what I see..."

Gwen grumbled a bit, Ben walking over

"So...Who wants a taste?" Ben asked as his cock-head was by their mouths.

"Really Ben? No romance or anything?" Gwen frowned, only for Ben's cock-head to brush by her lips.

She blinked in shock, the cock pushing past her lips suddenly

"Hmm...Guess I found a way to stop your talking Cuz..." Ben chuckled

"Hmm." Gwen frowned and nibbled lightly on his cock, making Ben harder.

"Ah...G-Gwen..." Ben moaned as he thrust his cock in her mouth.

Gwen's eyes widened, gagging a bit as the cock hit her throat. She sucked as best she could, bobbing her head a bit

"G-Gwen..." Ben moaned as he cupped the back of her head and gently helped her take his cock deeper

"Whoa...Gwen...You...You're taking it like a pro..." Hope gasped and teased herself

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Gwen moaned though she was thinking the words 'Not. Helping. Hope...'

"Gwen...I-I'm cumming!" Ben moaned

Gwen's eyes widened, cum suddenly flooding her mouth. She tried to pull back but Ben held her head there, not noticing her trying to pull away, so she was forced to swallow it all

As Ben pulled back and his cock was still erect, covered in his seed and still unsatisfied. "Like it Gwen?" He panted and then felt his member being touched and licked by Hope.

Hope looked up at him, grinning, as her soft tongue swirled around the throbbing head

"You... Ass." Gwen coughed, her hand over her mouth

"Sorry...Your mouth was too good..." Ben moaned as he felt Hope's tongue tease him more, taking his member past her purple lips and into her warm and inviting mouth.

She began to suck, bobbing her head slowly

"I almost choked because your cum was so thick." Gwen argued

"Well...You want a baby...What better amount?" Ben moaned as her thrust only slightly quicker within Hope's mouth making the witch moan

"You are an immature, horny, adolescent." Gwen stared at him

"Knowledgeable wiccan!" Ben rebutted as his cock twitched within Hope's mouth

"Egomaniac." Gwen got up and looked at him near his face

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Hope moaned happily as she could sense his sperm coming.

"Bookworm!" Ben returned fire as he came into Hope's mouth

"Sperm Donor!" Gwen snapped

Ben didn't answer with words from that, but just passionately kissed his cousin as Hope released his cock with a pop and covered her in his seed.

Ben moaned, kissing Gwen deeply

"Aw. So cute." Hope grinned before she leaned back and spread her legs wide, reaching down and spreading her pussy lips "Come on Ben, give Gwen and I a baby!" She purred

Ben broke their kiss and looked straight into Gwen's eyes. "Ready...to be a mum?" he asked

"Y-Yes..." She nodded

"Good..." Ben answered "I want you to lie on top of Hope...Show her your cum-face..." He whispered into his cousin's ear

"N-No pussy..." Gwen moaned

"This is like a porno...!" Hope smiled

"I promised..." Ben reassured her. Leading Gwen to her girlfriend and gently lay her on top of each other and stroked her back for an added pleasure. "Hope...Here. I. Come!" Ben spoke as he thrust deep within Hope, his cousin's girlfriend with a single plunge.

Hope moaned, her head falling as she felt Ben spread her wide

"F-Fuck! You're so tight!" Ben moaned

Gwen's and Hope's nipples were rubbing together as Ben thrust within the latter's pussy.

Gwen and Hope kissed lustfully as Ben's cock was on both of their minds.

Gwen gasped into the kiss as she felt Ben slide a finger into her ass, rubbing her clit with another

"You like it when I tease you Gwen?" Ben smiled as he continued to tease her ass and pussy.

"Just... Shut up Ben!" Gwen moaned

"G-Gwen...I-I'm cumming!" Hope moaned as their nipples and clits were rubbing together. "Hmm, hmm, hmm!" The two moaned as Hope connected their lips together

Gwen moaned into the kiss, cum shooting from her pussy onto Ben's stomach

Feeling the pussy juice staining his stomach, Ben groaned and sprayed his seed into Hope's womb. So much so, that it was spilling out of her pussy.

Ben groaned, falling back with a sigh

Hope panted heavily as she cried with joyful tears, kissing Gwen.

'We're gonna be parents...' Hope thought happily

Ben's member was still hard...But he didn't want to overdo it...But Gwen DID promise him anal.

So he grinned and grabbed her ass, spreading the cheeks

"HMM! B-Ben!" Gwen squeaked in shock

"You promised...And I'm lubed up...I think yours can do with some..." He smiled, prodding his cock against her virgin ass

Gwen yelled in pain, her head falling into Hope's chest as Ben ploughed his monster in and out of her ass. It wasn't as tight as Albedo or Frightwig's but it was still incredibly tight

"F-FUCK! Gwen...Your ass...I always knew...!" Ben groaned thrusting his member in and out of her

"K-Knew what?" Gwen hissed in pain which soon turned to pleasure.

"That...you were a..."tight ass"." He laughed, reaching over and gripped her C-Cup breasts

"H... hey!" She snapped, holding back her moans

"And I love you for it." Ben leaned her up and kissed her.

Gwen's eyes widened, trying to break the kiss but gave in with a moan especially when Hope began to lick and suck her nipples though the gaps between Ben's fingers

"Gwen...I'm gonna cum..." Ben moaned between his kiss

And with a grunt he filled her backside and stomach with his baby batter

Gwen moaned again as she sprayed pussy juice over Hope's belly from cumming in ecstasy

"She liked it..." Hope teased as she tasted Gwen's juice.

"Y-You are...SUCH...an ass..." Gwen moaned

"And yours...Is nice..." Ben teased

Gwen glared at him weakly, falling asleep soon

Ben pulled his member from her ass and let her sleep soundly on the sofa. "That...I'll admit...Was hot..." Ben spoke and felt his member die down.

Finally.

"I'll let you know if this somehow didn't work." Hope smiled "It SHOULD have, you poured so much into me."

"Well...I'm glad I could help." Ben answered nodded lightly

Hope kissed his cheek "Thank you."

Ben nodded with a smile, and he couldn't wait till Friday

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rexfan1333: Here you go then.

Guest of November 23rd: Not really, we just focused mainly on Ben. And no; Kevin WON'T be genderbent.

It was Friday, the day both Turbine and Ben were looking forward to: Their date.

Ben walked towards his... Sort of... Girlfriend's apartment

He was dressed in his normal clothes, albeit he had clean ones on. Since he had no idea on what Turbine was going to suggest for their date.

He sighed, knocking the door to her apartment nervously

"Coming." Turbine's voice called through the door.

Ben smiled, waiting

Little under a minute came out Turbine, who was wearing a tight and small black shirt that seemed to amplify her cleavage, a pair of longer pair of torn blue jeans; and finally a white jacket that just hung loose around her waist. "Hey there lover." She winked

"H... Hey." Ben smiled, blushing a bit

"You look great..." She teased

"I...I guess...You look amazing." Ben blushed, his member growing under his trousers.

"What, this? It's just something I threw on for our date." Turbine smiled

"Which is?" Ben asked in worry

"Motor-cross X7." She smiled

"... What?"

"It's a demolition derby. I thought it'd be cool." Turbine explained

"Ah... Sweet." Ben grinned

"And don't worry...We'll have time for us." She grabbed down at Ben's crotch, rubbing it and winking as she walked out of her home.

'She is SUCH a tease.' Ben groaned as she walked away

*Back at the Plumbers*

"Okay, breathe in...Breathe out..." the doctor spoke as he examined Albedo's chest. "Good...And you said you've been feeling ill for a while?"

"Yes." Albedo nodded, adjusting his dress so the Doctor didn't 'peek' at him

"What have you done that could warrant this?" the doctor began his findings

"I... don't know." Albedo frowned

"Well...What have you been doing recently?" The doctor asked "And...keep it brief. Please."

"Please Master." Albedo grinned stupidly as he remembered the pleasure

"...That IS brief...Anything else? Has he been intimate with the others?" The doctor asked seriously.

"Yes Master has." Albedo nodded happily "And I've given him a lot of amazing blowjobs, he praises me for them every time! And he just LOVES ploughing my BoyPussy!" Albedo giggled

The doctor's colour drained from his face, he REALLY didn't need to know that. "I said "brief" Albedo..." He gained a sweat-drop "Huh...this...this is interesting..."

"What is?" Albedo tilted his head

"Well...according to the biological data we have on you...You were originally Galvan." The doctor answered

"Of course." He frowned, his red lipstick painted lips forming a cute feminine pout

"Well...I think I've figured out your sickness." The doctor frowned

"Which is?" Albedo asked

And with a heavy sigh, knowing what Max would say when he found out and what Ben would do when HE found out. "You're pregnant."

Albedo's eyes widened in shock...then it turned into a beam of happiness holding his stomach...Then came the squeal of elation.

*With Ben and Turbine*

Ben suddenly had a shiver of fear as he and Turbine left the stadium, the show ending

"What's the matter? It's not THAT cold out." Turbine commented

"It's not the cold I'm shivering about..." Ben answered only to have Turbine's jacket in his face and seeing her nipples poke out from her shirt.

"... What?" He blinked in shock, blushing a bit

"What? I don't like getting overheated." Turbine brushed her hair back as they got back to her car. "Come on...there's one last place before our date's over."

Ben rose a eyebrow a bit, the two slipping into the car

As they drove they came upon a secluded cliff where they were the only people there. Turbine clicked the engine off and put the brakes on. "Here we are...Best view in all Bellwood." She smiled

"Kinda." Ben shrugged with a small smile. He's seen the town with even better views from just flying

"Really? Not even now?" She spoke, as she pushed back her car seat and removed her top, exposing her C/D-Cup breasts that were only being held by what could only be described as "tooth floss and two labels".

Ben froze, blushing. He felt his hardness return harder than ever

"Is that for me?" The smiled as she clicked his seat back, making him fall backwards, her breasts swinging just over his member. "I love my gift, Ben..." She zipped down his trousers and unleashed his monster. Her lips were licked and she began to lick him ready to suck it deep.

She moaned, feeling the salty meat roll over her tongue before she slid her soft lips around the head and sucked

"AH! T-Turbine...Y-Your mouth!" Ben moaned as he was being serviced. Due to all the teasing he had been enduring all night and from the previous days, he was ready to cum into her mouth.

So he grabbed her head and began to violently slam in and out

'B-Ben!' Turbine moaned internally as she was being throat-fucked by her boy-toy...Maybe teasing him for a week WASN'T the best idea she's ever had.

"T-Turbine!" Ben moaned and came deep inside her mouth, his cock being covered in his seed since she couldn't swallow it all.

Turbine coughed around his cock, struggling to swallow all that cum

Ben smiled lightly, feeling a relief wash over him...But he wasn't satisfied yet...He wanted to feel her tits sandwich his cock...He wanted to ravage her cougar pussy.

So he let go of her head and squeezed her breasts around his cock

"HMM?!" Turbine hummed in shock, her mouth still full of his cum and trying to swallow it as best as she could.

"Turbine...Your tits...they're so fucking soft!" Ben moaned happily, feeling her cougar tits over his member.

He began to rub her nipples as he fucked her tits, moaning

And without regards for the upholstery, she moaned dripping the remaining cum from her mouth. "B-Ben! S-So naughty." She moaned

""Naughty"? Turbine...I'm just getting started." Ben moaned as he creamed between her tits.

Turbine moaned, feeling the warm cum cover her

"Y-You...ass..." She moaned

"And you love me for it..." Ben smiled getting hard again, slipping off her jeans, revealing the same "tooth-floss and one label" panties. "You're such a slut..." Ben teased as he slid three fingers into Turbine's pussy, which was dripping in pussy juice. "Three fingers? I'm impressed."

"Sh-shit! S-So good!" Turbine moaned happily, bucking against his fingers. "And... Your fingers are thin!" She argued

"Think I can get another in there?" Ben tease, sliding his fourth finger into her pussy, his thumb teasing her clit.

"AH! B-Ben! I-I'm cumming!" She moaned heavily and sprayed his fingers

Ben smiled, catching her gently

"I'm still not done yet Turbine...You've been teasing me...ALL week." Ben slid his fingers out of her pussy and rubbed his cock-head against the walls of her pussy. "THIS is my just reward..." He thrust deep within her pussy and made her moan heavily, her hands gripping his back and clawing at him in ecstasy.

"Oh yes! So deep!" She moaned

"Are you going to listen to me?" Ben grunted as he thrust inside of her

"Y-Yes! We I will!" She moaned

"Will you be a good girl?" Ben added

"Yes! Yes I promise to be good!" She moaned, clawing his back in a tight gripping hug

"A-And...Will you...F-Fuck!" Ben groaned as his back was being shredded by her nails

"I promise to fuck! I promise to be your fuck-momma! Keep fucking my cunt Ben!" She moaned arching back in pleasure. "My boy-toy! Fuck my cougar pussy!"

Ben grunted as he filled her pussy with his seed, filling it almost to spilling. "Ah...! S-So good...But...I want...more..." he panted

"M-More? B-But my pussy's so full." Turbine panted heavily

"I know..." Ben tapped her ass and prodded that hole.

"N... No! Not there!" She gasped only to moan as he entered her

"AH! S-So tight!" Ben moaned as his cum and pussy juice stained cock entered her ass

"AH! M-My ass! M-My virgin ass!" She moaned and teared up "So good!"

"AH! They both moaned as Ben continued to thrust deep within Turbine's ass. Ben kissed her tenderly as he continued to dominate her.

The girl melted in his arms, moaning as her ass was spread wide

"Turbine...I'm cumming!" Ben moaned as Turbine came, spraying her pussy juice again and unintentionally releasing his seed, staining his waist.

Panting heavily, Turbine fell into Ben; exhausted, filled with cum in her ass and pussy. "I...can't feel...legs..."

"Funny...I can..." Ben smiled pulling his cock out from her ass, letting it rest between her ass cleavages and stroked her legs gently

"Bastard." she said half-heartedly, smiling

"I can be...But then I wouldn't be so loving to you and the others..." Ben kissed her, then he shuddered again

"What's wrong?" Turbine asked

"Someone just walked over my grave..." Ben answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shadodemon123: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer Shado.

Rexfan1333: Won't have to wait any longer.

: It's explained in a later chapter. Keep reading to find out.

It was a few weeks later, Ben was waiting for Gwen and Hope at the local cafe for lunch and a catch up

He was drinking a glass of coffee when he saw Gwen's car pull up and he smiled

Ben looked at the clock in the cafe and then at the window where he saw Hope and Gwen get out "Right on time..."

The two were smiling happily as they got out of the car and locked it, walking over

'Mission complete I think.' He chuckled internally drinking his coffee. "Excuse me: two teas here please and a decaf-coffee."

"Certainly." the waitress smiled taking the order and walked off

"So... Good news?" He smiled

"The best news." Gwen smiled as she came over with Hope

"It worked." Hope giggled "We're going to be mummies." she smiled as they sat down

"That's great!" Ben smiled

"What've you been doing since we saw you?" Gwen asked

"I've been...Err...Keeping busy." Ben answered

"How?" Hope asked

"Err..." Ben looked to the side and had a flash back

*Flashback to the past weeks*

Three weeks ago:

"YES! YES! YES! Fuck my Vladat Pussy, My King!" Victoria moaned as she was bouncing on his cock

Two weeks ago:

"R-Rev my pussy! Ride me, you fucking stallion!" Turbine screamed in ecstasy as they were fucking in her car at their secluded spot

One Week ago:

"M-Master! I'm cumming! Fill by boy pussy!" Albedo moaned as he came from his cocklet and onto the bathroom walls.

Total sex-ssions: 63.

*End of flashback*

"Prisoner duty." Ben half-lied.

Gwen nodded with a slight sigh

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ben asked as their drinks arrived

"Besides telling you I'm pregnant?" Hope lightly joked

"Of course." Ben answered "Did you miss me that much?"

Gwen just glared at him lightly at his cheeky attitude

"Actually...Yeah. We did." Hope smiled

Ben coughed a little into his coffee, he WAS actually joking.

"WHAT?!"

"We had a chat...and..." Gwen spoke

"We'd like you to be part of our little love nest." Hope interrupted

"... What?"

"You...Me and Hope...In a sort of...Casual...Threesome." Gwen answered

"Gwen? You... You okay?'

"It...It's hard asking my cousin to fuck my girlfriend and I okay?" Gwen hissed lightly, the background music covering their conversation.

"No... I mean you ASKING this! Are you okay?!" He asked in shock "This is CRAZY!"

"Of course it's crazy! But...Ever since you slept with us...It's been difficult to replicate it with toys!" Gwen answered

"Plus there's the fact that we won't be able to sleep with each other as much with me being pregnant and us soon having a child." Hope added calmly

"Ah...Of course..." Ben sighed

He sighed, rubbing his forehead

"I guess it's a lot to take in...Maybe we'll-" Gwen spoke looking at Hope

"I'll do it." Ben answered

"... What?" They both asked in shock

"I'll be your "boy toy" and I guess the deal stands from last time?" Ben asked

"Deal?"

"Yeah, no giving us incest babies." Ben answered just in time for the radio to change songs

"... Okay." Gwen smiled

Ben smiled and handed over a biscuit over to Hope.

*Back at The Plumbers*

"Hmm..." Albedo continued to rub his stomach, it has been a month since he and Victoria had slept with Ben...And in addition, Victoria had found out that Ben had impregnated her as well.

They had yet to tell him, Albedo avoiding Ben for the last week since they started showing under the excuse he was sick

"Looks like you two are in the club." Rojo chuckled

"Ignoring you...You've not had Our King's seed yet." Victoria answered rubbing her stomach.

"Unfortunately." Rojo sighed sadly, knowing Ben would be here tomorrow to let Swift go as her sentence ended soon

"Just asking...What WERE you brought in here for?" Victoria asked the remaining villainesses

"Stealing and selling alien tech on the black-market." Rojo answered

"Trying to kill him." Swift answered

"Both!" Isosceles grinned

"Impersonated his Ex and later tried to kill him." Elena admitted

"...What is it about him that makes us bad girls...?" Victoria smiled, drooling a little.

"He is so sexy."Albedo smiled

"He's so hot..." Elena blushed

"So kind." Swift whispered

"And he knows the way around a blaster..." Sceles purred

"He made me feel special..." Elena whispered

"So loving." Swift nodded

"...He knows how to fight..." Rojo begrudgingly admitted

"I guess he has that way on all of us..." Victoria smiled

Albedo nodded, rubbing his stomach

*Back with Ben*

"So we'll see you later then?" Hope asked

"Definitely. And invite me to your wedding, when you fix the date." Ben half joked.

"Duh." Gwen rolled her eyes as she and Hope got into the car

"Time to head back..." Ben smiled then frowned looking at the "ground" catching that his dick had gotten hard again. 'God damn it.'

He put his hands into his pockets and tried to angel them in a way that hid his bulge before heading to Plumbers HQ while thinking who he'd visit to calm down and get this out of his system

'Albedo's sick...Can't ask him...Swift is getting released tomorrow...' He thought

'So I guess I'll take Swift on a date tomorrow. Looks like I could fuck Vicki, if she hasn't caught what Albedo's got. If she does then I could fuck Frightwig... Or both.'

'Looks like I've got a plan.' Ben smiled, unintentionally getting hard again 'Damn it.' He soon frowned.

*time skip*

"Ben...You're back." Frightwig smiled licking her lips.

"Yea, hey girls." Ben smiled

"Come to say "Hi" to us?" the clown girl purred

"Hello My King..." Victoria purred

"Is it our time in the yard now?" Rojo asked

"Five minutes." Ben shrugged

"Fair enough." Rojo sighed

"Victoria, Frightwig...I actually want a word with you about something." Ben asked the two kindly

The two grinned happily at that

Ben opened their cages one at a time and clipped their handcuffs on. "We actually need some privacy for this."

"Understood My King." Victoria answered

"Okay..." Frightwig shuddered feeling the cuffs on her.

They grinned and hugged his arms as he led them away; the two knowing what was going to happen but...

"HEY!" Rojo snapped

"You want to say something Rojo?" Ben frowned looking at her.

"Yea! You just keep fucking those four bitches! There ARE other girls in your harem you know, asshole!"

'Wow...Someone's bitchy...' Frightwig pouted

"Well...Are you suggesting something Rojo?" Ben raised his eyebrow, acting like a Dom.

"You know... Fuck one of us?" She deadpanned

"I dunno...Is that alright with you two?" Ben asked Victoria and Frightwig.

"Fine." Frightwig pouted

"If that is what My King wishes." Victoria added

Ben sighed and led the two prisoners out and went over to Rojo. "So...Do YOU want to be the next?"

"Sure." Rojo grinned

"Alright then." Ben answered deactivating the cell and quickly clipped the handcuffs on her wrists

"Into the kinky stuff Tennyson?" Rojo teased

"At times." Ben smirked with a controlling gaze

Rojo chuckled, kissing him

'Lucky girl...' The others thought as Ben and Rojo left.

"So...What're YOU into?" Ben asked

"Hmm...Besides big long fat cocks?" Rojo imagined

"Besides that." Ben rolled his eyes, moving her hand down to his hard cock

"Being stuffed with two dildos." Rojo admitted and immediately blushed

"... What?"

"Two cocks. In me. Ass and pussy. Simple." Rojo answered

"... Want a third in your mouth?" He grinned

"Think you can handle it?" Rojo teased, seeing Ben's member pulse under his clothes 'Shit! He's bigger than I thought!'

"Of course." Ben nodded with a smile

"Well then..." Ben pulled her into a secluded room, where he and the girls often had sex, he passionately kissed her and felt up her breasts.

Rojo grinned, easily matching the kiss and even beating Ben a bit

'Oh hell...I have to turn this around.' Ben thought as he slid one of his hands down her trousers and past her panties, sliding four of his fingers within her with ease.

Rojo moaned but stayed in control, massaging his buldge

'Okay...Enough dicking around.' Ben thought and broke the kiss. "Ready?" Ben asked as he pulled down a dildo from a shelf.

"Oh? So naughty." She grinned, looking around the room

To Rojo's eyes she saw several toys that were used for girls, each one of them were enticing her...making her pussy twitch. "Come on Tennyson...Let's see if you can make me cum."

"Sure." Ben grinned "Should be easy."

"Then come on boy..." Rojo smiled lowering her trousers off revealing her pussy and ass "Let's see..."

Ben grinned and roughly bent her over

"H-Hey!" Rojo snapped lightly feeling Ben's fingers tease her.

"Nice and wet." He grinned, sliding a seven inch dildo into her pussy slowly

Rojo bit her lower lip; it had been a while since she had a dildo inserted into her pussy...or ANY orifice for a long time. She tried to contain her pleasurable mewing as best she could...Until Ben pushed in a second into her ass.

This one was an inch longer and half an inch thicker. And once both where fully in... Ben pressed a button on both dildos. They then began to shake inside Rojo, revealing they where vibrators

"V-V-Vibrators? Y-You...Hmm!" Rojo snarled then buzzed in happiness and euphoria feeling the fake cocks buzz inside her

"Now now, get to your knees." Ben smiled as he messed with his Omnitrix

"Wh-What're you doing with that thing?" She panted feeling the vibrators in her lower holes but doing what he said

In a flash Ben turned into Ditto and split into three

"O-Oh...F-Fuck..." Rojo purred seeing the three identical aliens with identical cocks; it seems that Ben's natural anatomy was cloned onto his aliens

"Now then." Ditto 1 smiled

"Let's start." Ditto 2 continued

"With a blow job." Ditto 3 finished

"You're own personal gangbang." Ditto 1 added as Rojo wrapped her hands around Ditto 2 and Ditto 3's cocks while licking Ditto 1's

"Hmm! This...Is so good!" 1 moaned feeling the touch of Rojo's tongue, while his clones and himself felt the stimulation from her wanking them off.

"You... Taste so good... You spoil me." She smiled up at him happily, taking the head into her mouth and sucking

"AH! Y-Yeah...But we spoil ALL the girls..." Ditto 2 moaned

"S-Shit! I-I'm gonna cum!" 3 moaned, causing the other two to cum

The two Ditto's cum covered her face, making Rojo moaned around Ditto 1's cock as she came on the ground, nearly pushing the dildo out of her pussy from the force of her orgasm. Ditto 1 frowned, filling her mouth and throat with his own cum

The three Ditto panted as they still had hard cocks, technically this all counted as one, but it was technically three...Using this technique was confusing at times. "You know...I've got an idea." 1 spoke to his doubles as Rojo panted on the ground

"Really?" 2 asked

"What is it?" 3 added

As 1 whispered it to them Rojo panted as the cum from her mouth was spilling to the floor.

"OOH! I like it!" 2 and 3 smiled as Ditto's number 4 and 5 were brought.

"Wh-Wha...?" Rojo panted

"Don't worry little Rojo..." 4 spoke kindly

"We're gonna give you a good fucking." 5 kissed her as the two vibrators were taken out slowly

Rojo whimpered, bucking her hips to try and keep the dildos inside

"Oh...No, no, no..." 4 answered "That's a bad girl." he slapped her ass, not painfully but with authority.

Rojo gasped, her hips bucking

"Ooh...I think she liked that." 5 smiled as he slid down to her pussy and began to finger it.

"HMM!" Rojo moaned, feeling his fingers inside her

"I think it's a bit unfair...that your boobs are all alone." 2 spoke

"Let's fix that." 3 added

"I've got her mouth then." 1 added

"And her firm ass is mine..." 4 smiled beginning to caress it.

Rojo blinked in shock, realising what was going on, before Ditto 1 slammed his cock into her mouth

"Ah...Much better..." 1 smiled

"It's so warm..." 2 spoke as he and 3 began to suckle on her C-Cup breasts

"I wonder...? Yeah! This is a good pussy...!" Ditto 5 moaned as his cock was deep within Rojo's pussy

"One left..." 4 smiled as he entered her amazing ass with a single thrust, her holes becoming loose from being teased not five minutes ago.

The five moaned, the ones fucking her three holes speeding up

"G-Guys...I-I'm cumming!" 1 moaned as he was thrusting his cock deep in Rojo's mouth; who was now in a state of euphoria and submissiveness to Ben and his cocks.

"We know!" the remaining Ditto's answered

And with a grunt they all came filling her holes with Ditto's 2 and 3 covering her stomach in their creamy cum

'FUCK!' Rojo moaned happily, completely falling to Ben's dicks.

"Damn..." 1 spoke panting

"I think we may have broken her." 2 added

"...She looks like a Jackson Pollock." 3 quipped

"If Jackson Pollock used gorgeous villainesses instead of canvass." 4 answered

"Err...Guys...I'm kinda stuck." 5 grunted trying to pull himself out.

The others walked around and grabbed 5, working together to pull him out

"Wait, wait, wait. 5: you push; We pull. Together on three." 1 spoke

"Wait, wait, wait...Pull me?" 3 asked in worry

"No: one, two, three, pull." 2 answered

"Okay, got it." 4 and 3 nodded

"Okay. One, two, three, PULL!" 1 spoke pulling with his team while 5 was pushing out of Rojo's pussy.

5 grunted, cumming on Rojo's ass as the others came again with their cum landing on Rojo's legs

"Oh fuck...Oh DUH! We merge back and slide out." 1 realised as they each came three times.

"Think that'll work?" the others asked

"If not Rojo's not gonna walk for a week." 1 answered

The five Dittos merged back to a single being and transformed back into Ben. "Okay..." Ben pulled out worried, but he managed to "*Phew*...That's a relief..."

Rojo just moaned, twitching slightly as she basked in the warm cum she was covered in

"...I think I DID break her..." Ben groaned

He walked over and picked her up as best he could while avoiding getting his sperm in himself and carefully walked back to her cell

"Easy Rojo...I've got you..." Ben carefully guided her, even though she had a bukkake face

She grinned happily, drunkenly, at him

"Whoa...What did you do to her?" Swift asked in shock

"I think I made her my "gangbang bitch"..." Ben answered honestly

The others blinked, those who he had already slept with him rubbing their thighs together

"Hee...he-he-he..." Rojo giggled lightly

Ben gently placed her on her bed before walking away

"Ben...!" Swift spoke out

"Yeah?" He responded

"When I get out...Can we...Hook up?" She asked bravely

Ben smirked and looked at her with kind eyes "Of course."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest, Chapter 3 of December 17th: He's a fem!boi, if you read manga or watch anime you'll understand why.

: Um...Can't really visualise that...Sorry.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for reviewing Shado.

To everyone who liked this chapter: Thank you very much. Here's the next chapter.

Ben groaned as he awoke the next morning, his hips hurting

"Ow..." He groaned 'I shouldn't have fucked Rojo late last night...'

All the sex was taking a toll on the body even if his body was the thing demanding the sex

"I need professional help..." He groaned "Ow..."

He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, even though he WAS limping a bit

"Hmm...!" He winced lightly "Note to self...Ask for healing factor genetics..."

He laughed a bit, smiling

As Ben slowly went down to the living room he saw Hope and Gwen sitting there with his parents. "G-Gwen? Hope? What're you doing here?" he asked in shock but didn't mean it hurtfully.

"We came to visit and tell your parents the good news." Hope smiled

"How you agreed to be mine and Hope's sperm donor." Gwen said, saying the truth just not the detail

"Yes, we're so proud of you being their donor...Though...it WILL be a bit confusing for a bit." Sandra commented

"It'll be fine Sandra, its Gwen and Hope's baby and Ben's the Godfather. It's simple." Carl chuckled

"I guess." Sandra nodded

"You okay Ben? You look hurt." Hope commented seeing Ben limp down the stairs.

"Just slept awkwardly." He nodded

"Hmm..." Hope looked him over, subtly using magic to scan his physical being without any indication.

She saw his sore muscles around his waist and stomach

'Overworked muscles...He's in pain...' Hope thought. 'Too much sex?' she worked out

"Ben, why don't you sit down? You look like you're going to collapse." Carl spoke

"No no, I'm fine. Heck I've got work." Ben chuckled nervously with a smile

"Well I better be off." Ben smiled

"Are you sure? You haven't even had breakfast." Sandra answered

"I'll get something on the way mum...I've got a busy day." Ben answered

"Fine son." Carl sighed

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up." Ben waved

He ran outside and got onto his motorbike, grinning

*Time skip*

Ben had arrived at the Plumber's HQ; he was on "Prisoner Duty" again. Which he didn't mind considering that his turn included checking up on Turbine at the end of it. But now he had a job to do: getting Swift settled in her new abode.

He smiled, checking his cloths and his breath before making it down to floor 2 of the female prisoner block

"Ah Ben. Back again on Prisoner Duty again?" The guarding plumber asked

"Yeah...Complete pain isn't it?" Ben feigned annoyance

"Glad you can see the good side of it. Putting these girls in their place. See ya." The plumber nodded and left

Ben grinned s he entered the hallway where his 'harem' was waiting

"Hello, ladies..." Ben smiled as he saw them all.

"Ben!" they replied

"Moving day for one of you..." He turned to Swift.

"Are you okay?" Swift frowned

"I err...I'm just feeling a bit sore...Nothing to worry about." Ben answered as he opened Swift's cell and clipped the cuffs on her wrists.

"I'll... Give you a massage later if you want." She blushed

"I...That would be...Welcoming. Thanks Swift; alright...Let's get you out of here." Ben nodded with a small smile

Swift nodded, putting her head on his shoulder

"And then...there were fewer..." Rojo frowned looking at the backs of Ben and Swift.

She wanted another gangbang

"What's wrong Rojo?" Elena asked

"I wanted another go..." She pouted

"YOU'RE prob'ly the reason he's so fucked!" Sceles answered

"Oh yeah, like "Lady Long-List" and "Torrential Turbine" didn't help." Rojo snapped

"I haven't had a go yet!" Sceles huffed

"Neither have **I**!" Elena added

"Oh trust me...Our King is worth the wait..." Victoria smiled

Albedo moaned as he rubbed his stomach and his cocklet, feeling his hormones making him hornier than normal

"Is he alright?" Elena asked

"M-Master...! Master fuck me...!" Albedo moaned as he rubbed his cocklet

Victoria grinned and turned into smoke, slipping out of her cell, before she appeared in Rojo's cell making the biker jump "Want to have some fun?" Victoria asked as she 'melted' the wall

"I...I wouldn't say "no"..." Rojo blushed

"Are we really doing this here?" Elena asked

"Why not? Not like those Plumbers would deny us our "fun time"." Sceles answered

"What're you going to do?" Rojo asked

Victoria smiled and surrounded them all in her mist. The world around them seemed to be nothing but red mist until... They found themselves reappearing in Albedo's cell, the maid boy moaning as he played with himself and didn't notice them

"Oh...You are so evil..." Rojo smiled

"He's really going for it..." Elena commented as they saw Albedo jerking himself off.

"Oi! Slut! Knock it off!" The sexy Vreedle woman ordered with a grin, slapping Albedo's hand from his cock

"HMM! H-How did you-?" Albedo looked up at the girls in his cell "Mistress?"

"MistressES." Victoria smirked, wrapping her arms around the other girls shoulders

"M-MistressES?" Albedo looked up with a careful gaze.

"We're gonna have some fun, Sissy." Rojo smirked

"And we'll help you scratch your 'itch'." Elena smiled, her nano-bots forming a cock close to the size of Ben's

"M-Mistress...?" Albedo's eyes became fixated on Elena's pseudo-cock, panting from seeing it and also from masturbating

"Ah-ah...You want it...You're going to have to beg..." Elena quickly got into the mentality.

Sceles giggled while Rojo grinned, both finding this fun so far

Albedo quickly got on his knees, looking up at Elena while her pseudo-cock rested on the right side of his face "Please Mistress! Let this unworthy slut worship your magnificent cock! Please! My boypussy needs it so bad! I want your cum shooting deep inside me and keeping Master's baby company! Please Mistress, let me please you!"

"Shit..." Rojo chuckled seeing how subservient Albedo was.

"Alright...First: suck it." Elena ordered "Suck Big Sister's cock."

"Big sis?" Scales asked

"Yes Mistress!" Albedo smiled happily, taking the entire length down his throat in one movement and easily sucking and bobbing his head without gagging

"AH! G-Good little slut..." Elena moaned feeling the entirety of her pseudo-cock in Albedo's throat "Y-Your mouth is so warm...!"

Albedo smiled, sucking happily

"B-Big sister...She...She's gonna cum!" Elena moaned

Albedo continued to suck Elena's pseudo-cock hoping to feel her cum down her throat.

Albedo's cheeks blushed lightly but he swallowed easily

"Hmm..." Albedo moaned as he felt the cum down his throat as he swallowed it "Did Albedo do good?"

"Not...yet..." Sceles answered as she groped Albedo from behind and teased his nipples under his maid dress.

Albedo moaned, leaning back into the sexy Vreedle's hold as he enjoyed being fondled like a girl

"You're a dirty girl aren't ya?" Sceles whispered into his ear, continuing to tease him

"Y-Yes...Yes Albedo's a dirty Maidboy!" Albedo moaned heavily

"Let's see this "boypussy" of yours..." Elena smiled rubbing her pseudo-cock

Rojo went up to Albedo's face, exposing her twitching pussy "Start licking you little slut."

Albedo nodded eagerly, lying on his back. He spread his legs as wide as he could while reaching down and spreading his ass cheeks, Rojo sitting on his face where he eagerly began to lap at her pussy like he was starting

"This is so good..." Elena smiled as she thrust into Albedo's pregnant boy-pussy feeling it constrict around her.

Albedo moaned as he began to plunge his tongue into Rojo's pussy in ecstasy

Rojo moaned, feeling the tongue dart in and out and swirl around inside her "Oh... Oh fuck! For a fag you eat a mean pussy!" She said mockingly, grinding against his face

"And he's got such a tight ass! F-Fuck!" Elena moaned as she continued to thrust deeper within him "S-So tight! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Rojo moaned, kissing Elena. But Albedo came first, covering his stomach and chest with small shots of cum from his small cock, before Elena filled his ass and Rojo came hard on his face

"Hmm...Hmm...F-Fo...goof..." Albedo moaned while his face was covered in Rojo's pussy juice

"Did you cum little maid-boy?" Victoria teased

He nodded weakly, smiling

"Did we TELL you to cum?" Victoria smiled darkly

Albedo's eyes widened, gulping "N... No Mistress. S... Sorry Mistress."

"Well...Being fucked and sat on DOES make it difficult...BUT, you're going to be punished." Victoria spoke removing a ribbon from her costume and tied it around Albedo's cocklet.

Albedo whimpered, thrusting his cock to try and feel pleasure

"Don't try and force it...I've wrapped it tight...You'll only cum when I remove the ribbon." Victoria smiled "Now...Let's see how much you can hold back..." She began to tease Albedo's cum filled ass

Albedo moaned in pleasure, bucking against her fingers

"Wow...You really filled up his maid-boy pussy didn't you Elena? Sceles...Why don't you help tease our little Maid-Boy?" Victoria smiled, still teasing Albedo's ass.

Sceles grinned and nodded, sitting down next to Albedo. She lowered her head and began to lick and suck one of his nipples, her left hand teasing the other nipple. Her other hand lowered itself and teasing poked and rubber his tiny cock teasingly as she focused on his nipples

"Hmm! M-Mistress! S-So good! I-I'm cumming!" Albedo moaned, doing so but it didn't cum because of the ribbon

He groaned, bucking his hips faster wanting to cum

'He's like a buckin' bronco...He's too cute.' Sceles smiled as she continued to tease Albedo's nipples and cocklet.

"Mistress! Please! Let me cum!" Albedo moaned, Victoria's fingers just swirling around his anus but not entering

"I don't know...SHOULD we?" Victoria teased

"Hmm... No." Elena grinned, slamming her pseudo-cock into Albedo's throat with a smirk making the surprised MaidBoy gag

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Albedo moaned as he felt this pseudo-cock go straight into his throat, since Ben was training him with his massive member he was used to it.

He had almost no gag reflex anymore. He moaned around Elena's cock as Victoria and Isosceles continued to tease him. It felt like he was going to go mad with pleasure! And Rojo hadn't even added herself yet!

"Okay...Vicki's on his ass...Sceles is teasing his nipples and cocklet...Elena's fucking his throat...What can **I** do?' She thought, slowly fingering herself.

She grinned, grabbing one of Albedo's legs. She wrapped it around Victoria's shoulder and brought it to her lips. She began to lick and suck the small, petit, feminine foot while she rubbed Albedo's other foot against her pussy

"HMM!" Albedo continued to cum, feeling like he was going to explode from pleasure. He wanted to cum so badly that even his cocklet began to turn red from lack of use.

This was like some form of pleasurable hell!

*With Ben and Swift*

"And this is your new address..." Ben showed her a sheet of paper that had her home and address on it.

As she arrived at said house

"Wow...It's nice." Swift blinked in awe, seeing the house

"Yea." Ben nodded in agreement, looking around

Inside she saw a simple living room connected to the kitchen and a staircase. Upstairs was a bathroom and two bedrooms. All the rooms were fitted with different requirements.

"Here you go." Ben handed over the keys to her.

"Thank you..." Swift smiled lightly and grasped the keys gently. "Do...Do you want that massage?"

"I... Yea. That sounds nice." He nodded with a smile

"Okay. Let me just...Clear some space and I'll get to work." Swift nodded

"Okay...Want me to help?" Ben asked, even though his muscles were still sore.

"No, no...I've got it." Swift answered

She kissed his cheek before walking off

"Huh...I think this is gonna be good." Ben chuckled, removing his jacket getting ready.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Happy Holidays, here's the new chapter!

Ben was now only wearing his trousers and socks, respectfully putting his shoes by the front door and his clothes in a pile on the floor next to them.

He was laying in a table with towel set down, Swift smiling as she gently massaged his back

"Hmm...You're pretty good at this..." Ben sighed, feeling the pain of his muscles being pushed away.

"Thank you." Swift blushed, loving feeling his muscles under her fingers

"I guess the Rooters never knew you have magic fingers..." Ben smiled

That made Swift blushed brighter, shuddering

"Hmm...!" Ben hummed, as the shudder from Swift's hands vibrated just the right spots in his lower back "Oh...That was good..." he smiled...As his member grew under his trousers, this beautiful hybrid woman was giving him a massage and it was wonderful.

And then... She started kissing his back and neck

"Hmm?" Ben inverted his lips upon feeling Swift's lips upon his back and neck, but then when she got back to his neck he turned and kissed her tenderly and passionately

Swift moaned, kissing him deeply

Ben slowly turned over, belly up as he continued to kiss Swift. His cock poking out from his belt and twitching lightly.

Swift blushed but gently took his cock into her hand carefully and began to stroke him

"Hmm...S-Sorry...Beautiful women always get me hard..." Ben chuckled

"You... Think I'm beautiful?" She blushed

"Of course I do..." Ben answered "Being erect is just a bonus..." he winked

Swift blushed and increased her rubbing

"Hmm...Good at massages...AND soft skin..." Ben praised her kissing her tenderly, almost splurging on her hand

And then she used her 'skilled fingers'

"Hmm...!" Ben moaned happily feeling Swift's technique massaging his ten inch cock. "W-Wow...!"

"So warm." She smiled happily

"Yeah...Kinda comes from experience." Ben chuckled and looked at Swift's breasts

He reached out and cupped them, massaging them gently

"Hmm..." Swift moaned as her lower lip quivered as she felt the electricity of ecstasy pulsing through her breasts from Ben's touch.

And so... She used a bit of her bioelectricity in a small spark on his cock

"HMMNN!" Ben hummed in both a slight pain and ecstasy.

And he came over her hand and forearm

"Whoa..." Swift gasped seeing how much there was.

"Yeah...And that was just the first." Ben chuckled lightly

She stared in amazement, licking up the cum and moaning at the taste

"Hmm...!" She hummed happily; to her it was like a rich cream

"I've got more where that came from..." Ben smiled

Swift blushed and smiled lightly

"But...How about I "massage" you?" Ben smiled

Swift blushed and nodded with a small smile "Okay."

"Want to take your shirt off so I can massage you?" Ben asked kindly

Swift nodded, undoing her uniform carefully and letting the armoured top fall off

She was wearing a black bra that concealed her B-Cup breasts, a physically toned body, despite her thin demeanour.

"Wow...I was right...You ARE beautiful." Ben smiled as Swift covered her face as she lay down on her stomach

He smiled, kissing up her light red back specifically her spine

"Hmm...!" Swift moaned lightly feeling Ben's kisses up her spine

"You're such a little kitten..." Ben smiled, rubbing up her spine and to her shoulders

"Oh Ben... I love you." She moaned gently

"You love me?" Ben whispered into her ear, massaging her back effectively.

"Yes." She nodded with a purr "I told you at Victoria's castle."

"I'm sorry...I better reciprocate it..." Ben smiled kissing down her spine to her tail, continually kissing it until he pulled down her trousers exposing her black panties.

He kissed around the base of the tail gently, knowing it was sensitive

"A-AH! B-Ben...My tail! S-So good!" Swift moaned happily "How...How did you know?"

"... Might have watched some JetRay porn." He admitted

"Y-You...Sneaky...AH...!" Swift moaned as he started to caress her tail and her pussy.

"Like it?" He smiled, kissing her left ass-cheek

"Hmm!" She bit her lower lip in pleasure feeling Ben's caresses

"That's a "yes"..." Ben teased her continuing his "massage". "Wouldn't it be embarrassing if people walked in right now?" He chuckled

Upon thinking that, Swift's pussy twitched, the thought of having people looking at her as she was being massaged by Ben 10 was making her horny.

Ben was shocked to see her get wetter but kept going

"How's this feel Swift?" Ben asked as he gently teasing her tail and her legs. "...I bet the girls would be jealous seeing this, all of them wanting their own."

"Ben!" Swift gasped, cumming

As Swift came, Ben twigged onto what Swift's fetish was: she got hot from being seen! Or at least, she got hot from THINKING of being seen. "You know...I heard that sometimes, being blindfolded helps increase massages." Ben spoke

"Y-Yeah...?" Swift asked

"Yeah...Helps you focus on the muscles being massaged." Ben answered

Swift panted and nodded slightly, blushing

"Okay, let me just grab something..." Ben quickly went and grabbed a cloth, tying it around Swift's eyes making her effectively incapable of sight. "Can you see anything?"

"N-No..." Swift panted

"Okay..." Ben smiled, kissing down Swift's body down to her hybrid pussy.

She gasped, bucking against him

"Hmm..." Ben smiled as he switched his mouth for his hand "You know...If they can see us now..."

"A-Ah-Huh?" Swift moaned

"The girls...seeing you...Being teased...Their eyes watching us..." Ben teased her "Looking at US..." Ben smiled, actually getting hard as he continued to stimulate Swift.

That made her moan... And then Ben pushed into her pussy

"AH! Y-You're in me!" Swift moaned happily as she felt Ben's 10 inch member thrust inside her.

Ben smiled leaning down to her ears, her breasts being rubbed by Ben's hard abs. "Do you hear them talking? How much of a naughty girl you are?" He asked as he rubbed her breasts within his hands, teasing her nipples. "Being seen in public, being fucked?"

"P... Public?" Swift muttered with a moan

"Yeah...All those eyes...Looking at us in our embrace...Ben 10 fucking a former Rooter..." Ben spoke between each thrust "Seeing your soft red breasts...Your dripping wet pussy...Filled with a 10 inch cock...!" Ben moaned "Calling you a horny slut!"

Swift's moans groaned, her pussy tightened and she was going to cum again. She WAS a slut for this. "Yes! Yes! Look at me! Look at this slut! Fuck me with your eyes!" She moaned "Ben, fill my slutty pussy! Fill my slutty pussy with your hero seed!"

Ben groaned, filling her pussy

With that Swift came over his cock and panted heavily, Ben removed the blindfold from Swift's vision and let her eyes adjust to the light. And in her vision, she and Ben were alone. There was no-one else there. Just he and she...the multitude of eyes molesting her with their vision were gone...And she LOVED the feeling.

Ben smiled, holding her close

"B-Ben...I...I've never...Cum so hard before..." Swift moaned happily, tears streaming down her face.

"Good." He smiled, kissing her lips gently

"Hmm..." Swift moaned happily as her lover's cock slipped out of her dripping pussy 'I'm his...He's my master...' She thought happily

She smiled, snuggling into his arms. Happy

*at the prison*

"AH...!" Albedo moaned as his cocklet was almost about to burst off his waist, wanting to cum so desperately.

He was bouncing on Elena and Victoria's laps, Victoria wearing a strap-on, with both the strap-on and Elena's fake cock deep in his ass

"M-Mistresses I-I want to cum! Please let me cum! I'm dying for it!" Albedo moaned like a bitch

"Fine. I think you earned it." Victoria smiled, finally removing the ribbon

As soon as the ribbon was removed Albedo's eyes widened in relief as he sprayed all of his backed up cum onto the three of them, covering them in his maid-boy seed. Panting heavily, Albedo fell into Victoria's cum covered tits and began to fall asleep from excessive amounts of fucking.

At that moment he was filled with more cum from Elena making his cocklit twitch with it trying to cum but it had nothing left

"Well... That was fun." Rojo grinned

"Ah REALLY hope we didn't break him...He's a good toy." Sceles spoke

"He can take much more." Victoria smiled, running her hands though Albedo's hair "I wish he had longer hair though. Help him look even more beautiful."

"Yeah...He's a cute Maid-Boy...But I see your point." Elena agreed

That was when a Plumber walked by

"SHIT!" they gulped

"What do we do?!" Elena asked

"... What the hell?" The plumber, Helena Wheels, muttered before just walking away in confusion

"I think...We're screwed." Rojo gulped

"N-No m'rr screw...Mistress..." Albedo moaned lightly in his sleep

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To all who reviewed: Thank you very much and happy 2017!

Ben was still with Swift; apparently besides being seen for sexual reasons...she's quite the cuddler.

They were sitting on the coach, watching TV

"How was your massage Swift?" Ben chuckled, feeling MUCH better from Swift's massage

"Fantastic." She purred happily

"I should book another session...I enjoyed mine as well." Ben teased nuzzling into the crook of her neck...Until Ben's phone began to ring "Shit...Sorry, I've got to take this."

She nodded, kissing his neck as he answered his phone

"Hello and welcome to Plumber Customer Service. For Alien Assistance press 1, for Ben Tennyson press 2." Ben joked with a smile

"Ben. It's Helen." The voice on the other side of the phone said

"Oh, hello Hel." Ben laughed, holding back a groan as Swift slowly kissed down his chest

"Ben, there's something you should know." Helen spoke

"Hmm? Wh-at is it?" Ben asked trying to sound as normal as possible even though Swift WAS kissing his body.

"It's those female prisoners and Albedo." Helen answered

"Hmm? What about them?" Ben asked as Swift was reaching down to his waist

"They were...To put it gently...They were...USING him...For sex." Helen sounded embarrassed on the other side.

"And?" Ben said, jumping as Swift grasped his cock in her hand and licked gently

"Well it's YOUR job to make sure they're under control! They can't be allowed to abuse prisoners like this." Helen answered "Where are you?"

"I-m just...finishing up with Swift. Getting her settled in her new house." Ben answered, feeling his cock within Swift's mouth

"B... Besides!" Ben groaned "And they aren't abusing him, he wants them to do that to him."

"He...WANTS that? Being filled with two cocks in his ass?!" Helen asked in shock "Ben, can you come over? I'd feel better knowing you're here to fix this."

"Fine...Fine...I'll be there in five minutes." Ben answered feeling his member twitch within Swift's mouth

"M... Maybe ten." he added, trying to keep his voice normal as he came in Swifts mouth, quickly hanging up

"Hmm..." Swift moaned swallowing Ben's cum

"...You naughty girl..." Ben looked at her, his member still hard...and he smirked

*Back at the Plumbers*

Ben yawned as he walked in HQ, stretching

"About time, what kept you?" Helen came in as she was tapping her foot.

"I told you I'd be ten minutes. I'll go sort out the prisoners, you go and get yourself a massage. You're not helping yourself being so stressed out." Ben spoke kindly

"Tell me what you meant?" She frowned

"You work too hard. I'm just looking out for ya." Ben answered honestly "Since I got on this duty, I've been stressed; so I went to get a masseuse and it's relaxed me no end."

"No I mean about 'Albedo wanting it'." She replied, walking with him to their destination

"Oh THAT...Well...You know Vicki; the Vladat woman we have incarcerated?" Ben asked

"Yeah? But I thought Vladats were extinct." Helen asked

"They effectively are. Albedo tried to bring her back using some of that destroyed DNA computer stuff we've got locked up. BUT due to his ego and lack of seeing things 100% right, it exploded and modified Albedo's DNA and reanimated Vicki. Albedo became subservient to her and made him into...for lack of a better word: maid-boy. And THAT'S why he let them fuck him in the ass." Ben explained

"And why they treated him like a sex toy?" She asked in disbelief

"Basically. Both he and Vicki love being dominated...But more Albedo than Vicki." Ben answered without thinking

"And HOW do you know that?" Helen asked

"... Walked in on them a few times." He lied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to make her think he was flirting with her "Maybe I could show you what I saw sometime?"

"I... Er... L... Look Ben, you're a great guy but... I'm not into that and there is this cute Kraaho girl I'm seeing and..." Helena blushed

"Say no more." Ben nodded, backing off "See ya later!" He waved, leaving

'Wow a Kraaho girl...way to go Helen.' Ben thought with a kind smile before leaving to the Female Prisoners

"Girls." He nodded

"Hi Ben." The spoke, sitting in their respective cells...Except for Albedo who was still passed out from being a cock-sleeve.

"So... You all had fun." Ben frowned

"Are you mad?" Sceles asked

"...Well I'm not HAPPY about it." Ben answered, gave a quick look at Albedo and then the girls with the same frown. "Especially since you weren't careful."

Their collective looks fell to the floor "It was Albedo's fault...He couldn't stop wanking." Rojo answered

They just continued to frown, feeling guilty about what they had done.

Well... They weren't guilty because they felt bad about it they were guilty for possibly getting Ben in trouble

Ben sighed "Look...I'm a lot better now. Swift's given me some TLC...So now...NOW I can give you girls some TLC of your own."

"Really?! Well Benny boy, my deals still open!" Isosceles Vreedle grinned "As are my legs!"

Ben was silent and sighed "What was the deal again?"

"We have sexy time and you reduce my sentence!" She giggled

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair as he thought that over now

"... Fine." He sighed

The remaining girls looked at Ben in shock "You didn't tell us that!"

"Sceles was the last one. I wasn't going to double back on myself...besides: Turbine and Swift were on the last legs of their sentences, if they got out any earlier we would've been caught WAY sooner. And THAT means no "sexy time" for ANYONE." Ben answered

"Aw!" The girls pouted

"Don't pout...I'm going to give each of you the same deal. Promise." Ben answered with a kind smile

"But me first, you promised baby!" The Vreedle woman smirked

"Well, duh..." Ben rolled his eyes and with the handcuffs in his hands, he unlocked Sceles's cell and lead her out.

"So kinky." She giggled

"You're not the first to say that..." Ben chuckled "Bye, ladies."

"Bye, Ben." They answered

Sceles giggled, following him

When Ben and Sceles were out of ear and eyeshot of the remaining girls and Plumbers, Ben asked softly so that only Sceles could hear "So...What's YOUR kink, Sceles?"

"Ooh...So forward...but Ah'm not one to tell." Sceles teased

"Oh come on, don't be like that!" He grinned, kissing her

"Hmm...N-No...A-Ah'm not...t-talkin'..." Scelese moaned from Ben's lips and her breasts being fondled in his hands

He smiled, taking her small shirt up and put a nipple into his mouth before sucking

"Hmm! Y-You're suckin' like a pro..." Sceles moaned

"I'll do much more...If you tell me your kink..." Ben teased her continuing to suck her teats

"A-AH...! O-Outside...Ah...Ah like doin' it...outside...!" Sceles moaned

That made Ben sigh, his breath brushing her nipple "Sorry... We can't do that yet." He said sadly

"Wh-What? Wh-Why not?" Sceles pouted as best she could...but being heavily aroused made it difficult

"We're stuck inside. But I'll do you in the yard next week." Ben smiled

"Hmm! Y-You tease...!" Sceles moaned as her pussy became wet

Ben pulled her small shorts to the side, shorts so short they might as well be considered panties, and began to rub her pussy

"AH! B-Ben...Hmm! Your fingers...!" Sceles moaned happily, finally feeling his fingers tease her country pussy.

"Had practice." He laughed

"AH! T-Take me now! Fuck me Ben!" Sceles moaned as her chalk grey cheeks turned slightly red from a blush

"Well... Since you asked nicely." He smiled, undoing his pants

Sceles felt his massive cock from behind her, her back straightened as she felt the full ten inches long and four inch thick cock resting between her ass cheeks and her back. "Th-That's your arm...Right?" She panted

"How can it be? BOTH my arms are cradling your tit and pussy..." Ben kissed the crook of her neck and slowly rubbed his member upwards, rubbing her ass

She gasped in amazement, rubbing her ass against him

"Hmm...You're skin's soft...considering you using weapons. I would've thought it'd be rougher." Ben teased her nipple and clit.

"Soft hands... Good hand-jobs." She winked

"Really...I'd like to test that remark." Ben smiled slowly turning her around, revealing his member to her which was poking her under-boob.

"Oh jeepers" She blushed

"Bet you thought it was smaller." Ben chuckled "Well...Where're these "good hand-jobs" Sceles? Or were you just boasting?"

Sceles smiled and reached out, wrapping her soft hands around his throbbing cock

"Hmm...You weren't joking about the "soft hands" bit." Ben hummed lightly

"Just wait darlin'." Sceles answered beginning to slowly jerk him off, but his member was so long, it was almost difficult with her handcuffs on.

But she did her best and even that was amazing

"Oh...Wow...You ARE good..." Ben moaned as he slumped against the wall and let Sceles continue to give him a hand-job

'Ah wonder...' She thought as she began to lick and tease his cock-head.

She moaned at the taste, licking faster

"HMM...Eager for my cock aren't you?" Ben smiled as he helped push her head down onto it, feeling her warm mouth and soft lips wrap around his member.

"Oh... Fuck!" He groaned, bobbing her head gently

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Sceles moaned as she felt his cock touch the back of her throat.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned filling her mouth with his seed.

The Vreedle smiled, swallowing it all in large gulps

"Hmm...It's salty..." Sceles hummed happily

"More where that came from..." Ben added "And you where right about the hands."

"Told ya Ben...Now...How 'bout you fuck mah slutty pussy?" Sceles asked

"At least you admitted it." He smiled

As he knelt down to her "slutty" pussy, he saw that it was dripping wet; begging for his member to fuck him. 'I doubt I need to...But I WANT to...' Ben thought happily as he began to lick her pussy, stroking her clit with his thumb and feel her insides with his tongue.

The grey skinned alien hillbilly gasped in shock at that

"Hmm..." Ben hummed into her pussy, stimulating her emotions. 'She tastes sweet...' Ben thought

"AH! B-Ben! A-Ah'm g-gonna...AH...!" Sceles moaned, cumming from her pussy

'Whoa! That was quick!' he blinked, licking it all up

"F-Fuck! Y-Your damn tongue..." Sceles moaned

"Ready for my cock?" Ben smiled teasing her by prodding his cock to her entrance.

"Come on baby, plough 'dem fields." She smiled

With a single thrust, Ben plunged his cock into Sceles' pussy reaching up all the way into her womb and g-spot. "HMM!" Ben smiled as he pulsed within her pussy

"AH! A-Ah god! Y-Your cock!" Sceles moaned as her legs were hooked around Ben's waist, linking them around him to solidify her place. "YOU'RE SO BIG!" She screamed in pleasure, her body barley able to handle the pleasure

"You're so tight! Are you SURE you haven't fucked anyone before?" Ben asked as he took one of her tits and began to suckle it, teasing her harder.

"If... I fucked... I'd be loose!" She moaned, pointing out the flaw in what he said

"Good girl." Ben spoke kissing her passionately, his tongue dancing on her nipple. His cock getting harder within her pussy as he fucked her.

Isosceles moaned, bucking against him

'Fuck! She's tight! I'm gonna cum in her! I'm gonna fill her cunt!' Ben moaned as he panted

And so he grunted, filling her womb

"AH...!" Sceles moaned as she came from her pussy as it as filled up with cum.

Ben groaned, holding her close

"S-So...Good..." She moaned kissing him heavily

Ben smiled, kissing back as he rubbed her stomach

"Th-Thinkin' y-you knocked me up?" Sceles moaned happily

"Maybe." He smiled

"Well...You should be so lucky..." Sceles answered before getting sleepy

"Oh yea?" He smiled

"Yeah...A little mischief maker..." Sceles slept into the crook of his neck

"Tell me more." he said, thrusting in and out of her again at a teasingly slow pace

"Ah...B-Ben...I...AH..." She moaned losing her train of thought

"Come on, tell me about our child." Ben teased

"It...It's gonna be a fighter...A Brawler...A...Fuck! A-A lover!" She moaned

"What does it look like?" He purred into her ear, keeping the soft loving speed

"L-Like you...But...R-Red hair..." She moaned "O-Or...Like me...With your hair..." Sceles answered

"What are their names? Are they good kids?" Ben confined to ask, biting her neck

"AH! Th-They're rebels...They're good but...but bad! H-His name...Is...Is P-Penn...H-Her name...is...Is...Poly...!" Sceles answered feeling herself cum again.

"What are they like?"

"Penn...Penn's a...lover...With your attitude!" Sceles moaned "P-Poly's...A SLUT Like her mother!"

"A slut?" He asked

"She...She's bringin' over every girl to eat her out...She doesn't want any boy's touchin' her!" Sceles answered

"EVERY girl?"

"E-Every girl!" Sceles moaned harder

"What happens to them?" Ben groaned, feeling his limit come close

"She...She's gonna...Gonna be beautiful!" Sceles answered "He...He'll be his father's son!" She came again from his cock

Ben groaned, filling her pussy "And we'll all be happy." He promised her, kissing her plump lips lovingly

The two collapsed on the floor, panting heavily and had slipped out of her pussy. "Ah...Ah love you..." She moaned before passing out.

"Love you too... And what you said... Will be true." Ben smiled, kissing her sleeping form gently

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Dreyfuss Kiroven: Thank you for your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Shadodemon123: Happy 2017 to you too.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much.

It was a couple of days after his affair with Sceles and what she said was still fresh in his mind; come to think of it...He IS the biological father to Gwen's and Hope's baby, but he was going to be godfather. "I wonder how they're doing...?"

*with Gwen and Hope*

Gwen and hope were currently in the hospital; Hope was beginning to feel her stomach distend with their child. The feeling of their baby growing in her stomach was much more than all the magic in Ledgedomain.

"Mrs Tennyson?" the nurse asked

"That's us." Gwen spoke

"This way please." the nurse spoke

Gwen supported her lover, the two following the doctor

"So Mrs Tennyson, how have you been since last time?" the doctor asked professionally

"I've been fine. Gwen's been my rock." Hope answered, making Gwen kiss her on the cheek

"Excellent. Well, let's see the baby." the doctor spoke putting the gel on Hope's stomach and put the ultrasound wand on her belly "Huh...This...is interesting."

"Wh-what's interesting?" Hope asked in worry

"What's wrong with the baby?" Gwen asked

"It's not "baby"...It's "babies". You're carrying twins." The doctor answered "See? There are two heartbeats."

"Twins?" Hope gasped

"Yes, congratulations." The doctor spoke

Hope whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes... And then she grabbed Gwen, hugging her tightly

Gwen just smiled hand reciprocated the hug 'Ben is SO not going to believe this.' She thought, trying not to ruin the moment.

*With Ben*

"BRRR!" Ben shuddered in place

"What is the matter? It is not cold in here." Rook spoke

"Someone just walked over my grave Rook...Something BIG just happened." Ben answered

"But you are not dead." Rook frowned

"It's just an expression Rook." Ben sighed

"It must be from all this "Prisoner Duty" you have been putting in." Rook theorised

"Maybe. They do apparently talk about me a lot." Ben shrugged

"I will be honest, I do not envy you. They are probably talking about your demise." Rook thought

"You're probably right." Ben lied 'Though it's most likely they're talking about their sexy time with me soon.' He thought

*with the girls*

"...And then he fucked me till Ah passed out." Sceles purred happily "Oh Ah can't wait for the babies!"

"Babies?" Elena asked

"Mine and Ben's...They're gonna be our little rebels." Sceles answered

"You've only fucked once; wait till you fuck him more." Frightwig answered rubbing her own belly.

"Not sure if I'm pregnant. Might need another round." Rojo grinned

"Depending on how much he's fucked us...It'd be safe to assume that we ARE pregnant...Albedo certainly is." Victoria answered

Albedo nodded, rubbing his expanding belly

"Master's baby..." He purred

"He's still out of it." Elena commented

"Kindah cute though." Sceles answered

Elena nodded, huffing. She was the only one who hadn't slept with Ben yet and that annoyed her a bit

That was when Ben came in through the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay my king?" Victoria frowned as she saw him

"...Were you girls just talking about me?" Ben asked

"Yes." They answered honestly

"Okay then. Elena, I believe I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve." Ben spoke

"Finally! And to think, WE were friends and you ignored me so much?" She cheered and then said in mock hurt

"Oh come on...I'd never hurt a friend on purpose. You're like my big sister." Ben answered with a kind smile, cuffing her. But unknown to Ben, he had just set off Elena's arousal metre.

'Big sister?' she thought happily

"Come on "sis"." Ben joked lightly, just adding fuel to the fire that was Elena's kinky passion; leading her to a secluded place.

She was outright panting in need now, her juices dribbling down her leg

The remaining girls there smiled, seeing how Ben was unwittingly teasing her as they left.

In the hall, Ben was leading Elena to the secluded room he always used for his affairs with his girls...But not before he caught whiff of Elena's juice. He had been pussy licking so many girls he knew what the smell was by now.

"Already?" He asked in shock

""Already" what?" Elena asked as she was walking awkwardly

"You're soaked." Ben answered as he opened the door to the secluded room and saw the small trail of pussy juice going from the prison level to the door

"Oh? I am?" She asked innocently

"Yeah...You've dripped your pussy juice all the way here!" Ben answered

"Huh." She nodded as if it was no big deal

"Do you want to get caught?" Ben asked as he quickly changed to XLR8 and cleaned up the trail. "What's with you Elena?"

"I... I'm sorry." She sighed "You... Just really got my motor running."

"How did I?" Ben asked

"Think?" She grinned

"...Well the only thing I mentioned differently was calling you...Oh my god...!" Ben thought back and immediately remembered what he said "Sister!"

Elena nodded, shuddering

"Well...Sister...Would you like your little brother to kiss you?" Ben played into her kink.

"Please!" She nodded

Ben gently kissed her as he cupped the back of her head and pulled her close. His tongue danced over hers as they passionately kissed, his rock hard member begging for her pussy and her body begging for him.

Her legs soon become a swarm of nano-bots and slid under his pants, the two moaning

"B-Ben...!" She moaned and felt his massive member press against her soft nano-bot skin.

It was like he was actually fucking her

"Sister...Your skin...It's so soft." Ben moaned lightly

"You're deep in my pussy!" She moaned

"I'm...In your pussy?" Ben asked as he began to thrust against her, making her moan

"Yes!" She nodded, morphing her chest to reveal her nipples as she also used her 'pussy' nano-bots to take his balls inside her as well

"A-AH! FUCK!" Ben moaned feeling his ENTIRE cock and balls inside of her, feeling her insides constrict around his member "S-Sis...Y-Your pussy!"

"So goooood!" Elena moaned, her voice seemingly shorting out a bit

"Does sister want me to thrust inside? Do you want your brother's cum?" Ben teased her, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Yes!" She nodded, rubbing her nipples against his chest

"Good..." Ben looped her arms over his head so that he could kiss her passionately without being interrupted, his ten inch long member was thrusting in and out of her pussy; he could feel her solidifying around him as if she wanted to house his cum within her.

It was like he was fucking velvet... Living velvet... That adjusted to every small move he made

"Ah, ah, ah...B-Ben...Ben! Your cock! G-Give big sister...Your massive cock!" Elena moaned heavenly as she constricted around him.

He wasn't sure how to tell when she came... He hoped her face or voice gave a sign as he WANTED her to cum

"Ben, Ben, Ben...F-Fuck my pussy! Fuck big sister's pussy!" She moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Ben grunted as he came, hoping he made her cum at some point

"Ah...! I...I feel you cum...I feel it Ben...!" Elena moaned happily

"Did...Did you cum yet?" Ben asked as he continued to thrust inside of her.

"Th... Three times." She nodded

"Then...Why...Didn't...You...Say?" Ben continued to thrust deep within her pussy, continuing to fill it with his cum.

"It felt too good!" She moaned

"Oh...FUCK!" Ben moaned as he came again into her cum stained pussy. He panted as he slipped out and Elena was resting over his cock as she panted heavily in ecstasy

"Oh... Ben." She moaned, hugging him

"Elena..." Ben nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"I love you." She smiled

"I...I love you too..." Ben purred into her crook.

That was when Ben's phone began to ring.

"No...No don't answer..." Elena begged

"Huh?" Ben asked, looking down at her in confusion

"Just let us cuddle...Ignore the phone..." Elena pouted lightly

Ben sighed and nodded, hugging her close

'I wonder who was trying to call me?' Ben thought

*With Gwen and Hope*

"Put the phone down, I'm sure he's just busy." Hope spoke as she and Gwen were in the garden

"Fine." She grumbled, hanging up

"Come here..." Hope dragged Gwen down to the floor and crawled over her, kissing her

Gwen chuckled, smiling

"You're right...We can talk to him later." Gwen answered

"And right now...Mummy wants Gwenny loving..." Hope nuzzled in close

Gwen chuckled before she began to tickle Hope's sides slowly

"Ha-ha-ha. D-Don't stop Gwen..." Hope giggled

"... Since when did you have a tickling fetish?" Gwen joked, kissing her lovers neck

"Since I got pregnant..." Hope answered "I'm sensitive in some areas." Hope answered

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah...My sides...My chest...My pussy...I'm REALLY ticklish there..." Hope purred

"What if I brushed a feather across your feet?"

"Anyone would laugh from that." Hope stuck her tongue out teasingly

Gwen grinned and put her lips around her lovers tongue, sucking on it

"Ah...!" Hope moaned lightly as he tongue was being sucked on "H-Hwem..." Hope panted

"Yes?" Gwen asked, pushing her tongue against Hope's in a French kiss

"Hmm...Hff..." Hope moaned happily, this is what she wanted.

The two held each other close, kissing each other lovingly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To our reviewers: Thank you very much and we hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

It was a month after Ben was sleeping with all the prisoners. The majority of them were out of prison now and his sex drive was not slowing down. The past week alone he was having oral and actual sex with his girls, three times a day all on different days. Eight girls, spread over seven days...His libido was as hard as Taydenite by this point. But one thing he hadn't done...Was actually treating them to dates. Up to this point it was just unbridled sex.

And he was annoyed at himself for that

'Turbine and Swift were the first...I've been a complete selfish pig for treating them as cum-sluts.' Ben frowned "I'll make it up to them. I'll take them out on a date."

He nodded confidently, clenching his fists in personal control

He got up, calling both Turbine to take her out on a date and hopefully that she'll agree to a three way date.

The phone rang until it was picked up "Hello Ben..." Turbine spoke lustfully

"Hey Turbine...Listen...I err...I wanted to ask you something." Ben spoke

"... My place. Five minutes. I'll run the tub." Turbine quickly said in slight excitement, hanging up

"I...*Sigh*...Shit." Ben frowned as he got hard from imagining Turbine sopping wet with bubbles barely concealing her voluptuous figure.

He frowned feeling himself get hard, and phoned her back

"Come on Turbine...This is important..." he sighed sitting down

"Ben? Twice in one go? What's the significance?" Turbine asked as Ben heard the sound of running water in the background

"Turbine, this is important..." Ben spoke

"Really?" She spoke happily "I'm all ears."

"It's about us. I...I haven't been treating you or the others fairly." Ben answered

"Ben...You HAVE treated us fairly." Turbine answered as she turned off, or just turned down, the water to the bath "You love us equally."

"I know, I know...But I've been treating you as..." Ben spoke normally then whispered the next word then turned back to his normal pitch. "Sluts, rather than actual girlfriends."

"Well... We ARE sluts. YOUR sluts." She smiled

"But I haven't been...You're ex-prisoners, I'm your parole officer...I want to treat you and Swift on a date. Like normal people" Ben answered

"Fine." she sighed

"...Do you still want to come around?"

"Turbine...I've got to call Swift...I love you." Ben answered

"I love you to... You coming around still?"

"...Five minutes." Ben sighed with a smile

"Yay!" she cheered and hung up again

Ben chuckled as he began to call Swift.

"Ben?" She asked

"Hey Swift...How're you?" Ben asked

"Fine, I was just reading a book. What's the occasion?" Swift answered

"Well...I wanted to call you about...Taking you and Turbine on a date." Ben answered

"Oh, a threesome? Sounds cool!" She smiled "When will you be here?"

"Well...It's-it's more like an ACTUAL date Swift." Ben answered "I've got some stuff to do before I come over to you so...About an hour?"

"Sure." She smiled

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." Ben smiled "I love you.

"I...I love you too." Swift blushed on the other side of the phone and hung up.

Ben smiled, transformed into XLR8 and raced to Turbine's home.

He soon arrived, panting

He pulled out the skeleton key to the home and entered. His member still rock hard and eager to plunge straight into her cougar pussy.

"There you are." Turbine smiled

"You said "five minutes". I'm here in...Three minutes and twenty three seconds." Ben teased

She smiled and rolled her eyes, kissing him

"Hmm..."They both moaned happily, Ben feeling Turbine's wet breasts press against him.

'No! Control!' he told himself

"Ben? What's wrong?" Turbine asked as Ben was holding back his passion

"I...I want to wait..." Ben answered "Till AFTER our date."

"Fine." She pouted

"...You ARE very beautiful, Turbine." Ben smiled

She smiled, kissing him again

"So...I guess Swift isn't expecting you?" She asked

"I said I'd be an hour...But...Yeah. I've got work." Ben answered

"Work?" She frowned

"I...Yeah...I...I want to stay in control until our triple date tonight." Ben explained

Turbine sighed at that, nodding

"...Can we have a cuddle though?" Turbine pouted cutely.

"Fine." Ben chuckled, smiling

*Back at the prison*

Albedo's stomach was becoming more pronounced; there was no way he'd be able to pretend that it was just overeating.

"The baby is soon." He smiled

"I know...I think our King will be pleased seeing the fruit of his magnificent loins." Victoria added

They were the only ones left, Isosceles' 'deal' working and Ben got her out early

"My Queen...I...I want to be pleasured again." Albedo blushed "I want Master's cock."

"As do I pet, as do I." Victoria smiled, running her hands through Albedo's now longer hair

"Mistress...Can this Maid-Boy slut be pleased by his queen?" Albedo begged.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked innocently

"F-Finger...My boy-pussy...jerk my cocklet...and...and..." Albedo continued

"And...?" Victoria purred

"Kiss me...Kiss me like Master." Albedo answered

Victoria blinked but smiled, kissing him

"Hmm..." Albedo moaned as he felt his mistress' lips upon his, his cocklet rising up his skirt slightly

Victoria broke the kiss and pushed her fingers into his mouth. Albedo licked and sucked the fingers, getting then wet

"Hmm, hmm...M-Miffpweff..." Albedo moaned happily

"Good little Maid-Boy..." Victoria smiled as she gripped his cocklet and began to jerk it off slowly.

She removed her fingers from his mouth and slid them into his ass, rubbing her thumb against the head of his cocklet

"AH! M-Mistress...S-So good!" Albedo moaned happily as he felt his cocklet and ass being stimulated

"Such a good, cute, little pet." Victoria smiled

"Y-Yes...Albedo...Albedo good pet...Good pet for Master and Mistress." He moaned, losing his mind at the pleasure he was denied for a long time.

She hugged Victoria close, cumming on her forearm

"Such a good little Maid-Boy..." She smiled stroking his long haired head "Lick." She ordered lightly, showing her forearm.

Albedo nodded with a smile, licking up the cum happily

"How long till your baby is born?" Victoria asked kissing Albedo's head.

"Just... Over a month."

"Then we'll show it as much love as we do you..." Victoria rubbed his belly and kissed his head tenderly

Albedo smiled, snuggling into her arms

*With Ben*

Ben was currently wearing smarter attire for his date with Turbine and Swift. He thought "After this date, I'd better date my other girls."

He smiled as he was in his car, outside Swift's house to pick her up

"Better go knock." He spoke to himself as he went to her door. With a decisive knock he waited patiently for one of his dates.

Not long to wait was Swift, came out wearing a gorgeous black dress that clung around her body, her chest strap seemed to loop around the back of her neck as there was no back and it flowed freely down to her shins and her flawed feet had black slip on flat shoes. "Hello Ben...Well, what do you think?" Swift asked kindly

"B... Beautiful." He gulped

"I...Thank you..." Swift blushed happily "Is...Turbine with us?"

"Um..." Ben shook his head to get back to reality "No...Not yet. I wanted to pick you up first. You actually live closer."

"Oh...Well, thank you." Swift tucked one side of her sleek black hair behind her left ear with a blush.

Ben smiled, kissing her just under her ear before he drove off

'This is wonderful...Being on a date with Ben.' Swift smiled thinking of hiving just a good time with their shared lover.

As Ben stopped at Turbine's house, he turned to Swift. "Excuse me a minute." he smiled

"Go on. I can wait." Swift smiled happily with a blush.

Ben nodded with a smile, going into the older women's home

As he was about to knock on the door, it opened and his jaw fell to the floor upon seeing Turbine's attire.

She was dressed in a sequined red dress that cascaded down to her feet without touching the floor. The cut in her dress was exposing her cougar D-Cup breasts' cleavage, but it was supporting her ample bosom from not spilling out of her dress.

"I... Wow." He blinked

"I'm glad you like it...I was worried that I was under-dressed." Turbine smiled, though she had a teasing sound to her voice.

"I... Err... Well... Come on?" He said nervously, backing towards the car slowly

"Turbine?" Swift's eyes widened in shock

"Wow, Swift. You look amazing." Turbine smiled, and commented without any malice.

"Thanks." She blushed

"So, where're we going Ben?" Turbine asked

"Maison Paris." Ben answered as he began to drive.

"It's this newly opened French restaurant." Ben answered

"You've been there before?" Swift asked

"No, but I head good things about it." Turbine answered "And I applied for a job there."

"Oh really? That's great." Swift smiled

"It's a start." Turbine blushed

"Here we are." Ben spoke kindly as he pulled up

"Oh wow..." Swift gasped seeing the intricate building; it was styled with greenery including roses, shrubberies, and trellises.

"Real impressive." Turbine smiled

As Ben parked up the car, he went to the girl's doors "Ladies..." he spoke like a gentleman.

The two chuckled, walking past him into the restaurant

"Madames, Monsieur." the waitress asked kindly as they entered the restaurant

"Tennyson, table for three." Ben answered

"Ah, right here. Follow me please." the waitress answered and lead them to their table.

The two followed, smiling

As they were being seated, they saw various people eating and conversing in polite conversation, taking in the ambience and music.

"This is nice." Swift smiled

"Thank you Madame. Drinks?" The waitress asked

"Water for me, please." Ben asked

"Red Wine." Turbine smiled

"And red wine for me as well please." Swift added

"Okay...I'll bring them over, here are your menus...I'll be back shortly." The waitress answered

"Wine?" Ben asked

"When in Paris." Turbine smiled exaggerating a French accent on the last word

Swift chuckled softly at that, smiling

"So, what are we going to get?" Turbine asked as she looked over the menu.

*with Hope and Gwen*

"How're you feeling Hope?" Gwen asked kindly

"Better... The babies are nearly here." She smiled

"Not long now...We've still got to tell Ben." Gwen added, then she followed with a sigh.

"Not our fault he's busy."

"Yeah...I just hope he's not in trouble." Gwen pondered

"It's Ben..." Hope deadpanned

"True." Gwen sighed

"Hmm! Th-they kicked..." Hope moaned lightly feeling their babies move in their mother's stomach.

Gwen gasped, putting her hand on her lover's stomach to feel the kick

"Soon babies...Soon." Hope smiled as she put her hand over Gwen's lovingly.

*With Ben and his dates*

Ben smiled, the three leaving the restaurant

"Hmm...I feel warm..." Turbine smiled as Ben led her and Swift to the car

"I know...wine and chocolate desserts...Yum." Swift agreed

Ben blushed a bit, smiling

He then opened the doors and let the girls inside "Okay, shall I take you home or do you want coffee at my place?" Ben asked kindly

"Coffee." The two grilled saucily

'Somehow I knew you'd say that.' Ben smiled "Okay, coffee at my place."

As Ben drove back home the girls in the back were whispering to each other, just out of volume for Ben to hear. But he DID hear some words.

Just a few of them

And they indicated "playing" and "having fun".

He knew what they were talking about... Or well... He guessed. Mostly

As he pulled up to his home and entered the house, the girls winked as they were currently waiting for their coffees

Yea...hmm their 'coffee'

Swift called out to Ben to come into the living room.

"Yeah? Ha..." Ben asked as he saw Swift and Turbine slowly teasing their clothes off

"Ben...We're hot...Can you help us take these off?" Swift asked sultry

Ben gulped at that, rubbing the back of his neck as his dick hardened

"Please Ben...?" Turbine purred "They're clingy..."

"I... Err... Sure." He gulped

As Ben undid Turbine's dress, her cougar D-Cup breasts dropped naturally down her chest "Hmm...That feels better. Do you like, Ben?"

"I... Of course." He gulped

"Good...I think Swift needs help...I'll be waiting..." Turbine licked her lips.

Ben gulped, going to help Swift

"Thank you Ben..." Swift purred as Ben released her clasp and revealed her B-Cup breasts

Once again, Ben gulped

"Your turn lover..." Turbine purred as she slowly slipped the dress off

"Please don't make us wait..." Swift copied her.

Ben groaned, undressing quickly

The girls molested Ben with their eyes, drooling at seeing their man strip before them...And they were getting wet. They wanted his long thick and hard cock all day...And now...they wanted to savour it.

They fell to their knees in front of him, smiling as they grasped his cock

"T-Turbine...Swift..." Ben moaned

"You've been so good to us Ben..." Swift purred licking one side of his member

"Now it's our turn for you..." Turbine added

The two licked the cock up and down happily, smiling

"Hmm...Your tongues..." Ben moaned, feeling really backed up all day from their beauty and teasing from earlier he was about to cum

"Want to cum on our faces?" Swift teased lightly with a smile

"Y-Yes...!" Ben moaned

"What's stopping you?" Swift teased kissing his cock head.

"You're so sweet..." Turbine purred, licking and kissing Ben's cock, then slid it between her breasts

"GAH! FUCK!" Ben moaned loudly, trusting his hips

"Do you like my cougar tits, Ben?" Turbine teased as she sucked his cock as it peaked through her breasts

"Yes! Always!" He groaned

"Then mark them as yours!" Turbine moaned "Cover them in your seed!"

Ben moaned and came, he came hard

His seed covered Turbine's tits and even up to her face in his cum. She licked her lips, savouring the taste of his white liquid. "Hmm...Thick as always..."

"I wanna taste..." Swift pouted

"Come and taste..." Turbine pulled her close and kissed her with her cum covered tongue.

The two moaned, kissing each other with cum covered tongues

"Oh...Shit..." Ben moaned wanting to fuck both of their pussies at once, but he pinned them down and rubbed his member between their pussies, stimulating their clits simultaneously

The two moaned, still kissing

"How did I get so lucky?" Ben moaned as he slicked his cock into one of their cunts.

"Because... You are amazing... In and out of sex." Swift smiled lovingly

Ben's cock began to twitch within Swift's pussy, sliding in and out of it with his cum covered cock. "Come here." Ben pulled up Swift, turned her head and passionately kissed her as his cock plunged in and out of her pussy

"So hot..." Turbine purred as she began to suckle on Swift's breasts.

"Ben... We don't need you to take us out on dates." Turbine said as she licked and bit Swift's nipple lightly "Well... Now you have to since you took us on dates. But you show us enough love, you don't kick us out just because you're done fucking us."

"Y-You make...Us feel special...A-And...We love you for it!" Swift moaned happily

"G-Girls...!" Ben moaned

"Ben. Ben, in me. In my hybrid pussy!" Swift moaned as she came heavily, feeling her pussy fill with his cum.

Ben groaned, cumming hard

Swift moaned loudly as she collapsed into Ben's arms, panting heavily with a loving smile.

"My turn, Ben..." Turbine pulled his cock out with an audible "pop" from Swift's pussy and licked it.

"Hmm!" He moaned feeling his member pulse within her mouth

She grinned, bobbing her head happily

'Ben...I...' Swift thought dreamily as she observed Ben face fucking Turbine.

"Turbine..." Ben moaned as he was about to fill her mouth with his cum.

"No...Not here...HERE...!" She moaned exposing her pussy.

Ben groaned and nodded, slamming into her pussy hard

"AH!" Turbine moaned happily, Ben thrust right into her G-Spot, making her tongue fall out in ecstasy "Yes, yes right there! Right there Ben! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my preggy pussy!"

"Y... You're what?!"

"Y-You're a daddy. I'm pregnant!" Turbine moaned happily as she was moving on his cock, her tits bouncing up and down. "All of us are!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Ben asked

"Albedo...Vicki...Me...Swift...Elena...Sceles...We're pregnant with your babies!" Turbine answered moaning between each word "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Ben groaned, cumming in her pussy

"I...I'm a dad..." Ben gasped as he pulled out of Turbine's pussy

"Guess...I'm a MILF now..." Turbine teased as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Ben blinked... And fainted

"That could have gone better." Swift blinked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Hero of the Multiverse: Keep reading and you'll find out.

Shadodemon123: Thanks for the review man.

chimera629: Cause I have no sense of time, that's why.

It was later in the week; Ben was going to be a father! Not only with Turbine and Swift...But ALL his girls! Hell, he was the biological father to Gwen's and Hope's kids! How would they take it knowing that their children will have half-siblings?!

He was freaking out!

"Oh...GOD!" he flopped down, face first into his bed and then heard his phone right "Oh...Can't the universe see I'm having a crisis here?" He asked before he answered his phone "Hello?"

"Ben, it is Albedo. He is in the infirmary." Rook's voice answered

"What?!" Ben asked in shock

"The doctor says that he is about to give birth!" Rook answered

Ben dropped his phone in shock and confusion... Before he turned into XLR8 and ran

*At the Plumbers*

"Ben?" Rook asked into the phone

"DID YOU SAY ALBEDO'S GIVING BIRTH?!" XLR8 asked as he transformed back into Ben.

"I... Yes." He gulped

"The infirmary?" Ben panted

"Y-Yes." Rook nodded

*In the infirmary*

"W-Where's Master? I-I want Master!" Albedo panted as he felt the baby coming.

Ben ran in quickly, panting

"Ben? What're you doing here?" Max asked

"M-Master!" Albedo panted happily

"Ben what is he talking about?" Max asked

"Long story Grandpa." Ben answered

"The baby is crowning!" The doctor answered as Albedo began to scream in pain.

Ben quickly turned into Diamondhead and held Albedo's hand, letting him squeeze his hand as tight as he could

"You've got a lot of explaining to do at the end of this Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Max answered

"Not now Grandpa! You're about to be a great-grandparent!" Ben answered as Albedo continued to give birth

"It's almost here...Keep breathing..." the doctor ordered

"A...AH...! M-Master! O-Our baby! It...It hurts!" Albedo cried

"Hold on, it's almost over." Ben answered.

Soon the baby's voice cried as it was finally born. "It's a boy."

"A... Boy?" He cried gently, smiling

The doctor wrapped up the baby in a blanket and handed it over to Albedo. The baby had his mother's silvery white hair, but his father's gentle green eyes, looking up at the mother kindly.

"He's beautiful!" Albedo smiled

"Ben. Outside. Now." Max ordered, breaking Ben's contact with his newborn son.

Ben sighed heavily as he transformed back to his human self and left the room, but not before kissing Albedo's and their son's head

"I'll be back." He smiled before walking out

"Ben...What the heck has been going on? And WHY are you a father to one of the prisoners?" Max asked seriously.

"Err... M... More than one." Ben gulped "More like... All of them. It's... Because of that explosion in Albedo's lab."

"So...The reason the girls who have been released and have been productive under your wing..." Max asked in shock

"Yeah...Cause I slept with them." Ben sighed, nodding "So...What're you going to do? They're the mothers of my kids, Grandpa."

"... There's nothing I SHOULD do." Max sighed "They ARE being productive and you've seemed happier."

"I am Grandpa. And they are as well." Ben answered

"...I think for the benefit for them and the children...We can relocate all of them to a close community. We can keep an eye on them and you don't have to drive all over town for them." Max thought

"Thanks." He smiled

"Um, Max...Your grand-daughter is on the phone." A Plumber asked

"Really? What does Gwen want? Hello?" Max asked as he answered the phone

"Grandpa! Hope's giving birth!" She gasped

"What? Hope's having a baby?" Max asked

"Not a baby, BABIES! Twins! Where's Ben? The doofus isn't answering his phone!" Gwen answered

"I'm here Gwen!" Ben called before turning to Max "I'm the sperm donor for the two, they wanted a baby and I couldn't say no to my cousin."

"I...I give up..." Max sighed, face-palming

"Gwen, what's wrong with Hope?" Ben asked

"She's giving birth and she wants you here! And WHY didn't you answer your phone?!" Gwen snapped

"I was busy being to another birth, thank you very much! I'll be there in a second." Ben answered

"Another birth?!" She asked... But Ben was already gone

"...Twins...Three births in one day..." Max sighed rubbing his head

*At the hospital*

"Where's Hope?" Ben asked as he transformed back from XLR8

"In there, she's calling for you." Gwen answered as she followed him

*Time Skip*

"Twins..." Ben gasped. "...TWINS..."

"You've been saying that for the last ten minutes Ben...Yes...Twins." Gwen smiled holding one; it was the oldest by about ten minutes, their daughter, light brown hair and deep pink eyes, all wrapped up in a blanket.

Ben looked at the child before looking at the one in his arms

It was his son, his second son...Silvery hair with light green eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that his son had his green eyes...they could've both been labelled as Hope's and Gwen's. But...they were more than just his son and daughter: they were his godchildren...His responsibility twice over.

He was holding his second son as Hope was resting, Ben looking at his son lovingly

The baby boy looked up at his godfather lovingly, seeing the connection he had with him...even though he was too young to understand it. "Can...Can I see her?" Ben asked

"Of course. Come here baby..." Gwen smiled swapping over the babies so that Ben was holding their daughter.

Ben smiled, running his fingers through her soft brown hair

Their daughter looked up at him and had a toothless giggling grin. "There we go..." Ben kissed her forehead

He passed the baby back to Gwen, who was holding both children happily

"How's it feel?" Ben asked

"...Beyond words, Ben." She smiled

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner...I had other business." Ben answered without revealing too much.

"Another baby." She nodded with a smile

"I...Who told you?" Ben asked, confused. He had only found out about them only a few weeks back.

"YOU told me before you ran over." She deadpanned

"...Oh." Ben answered "Sorry...It's been a long day."

"It's fine." She smiled

"They need names." Ben spoke

"We'll handle their names. Go and be with your baby." Gwen smiled

"Thanks Gwen." Ben smiled, kissing Hope's and the babies foreheads and left.

*Time Skip*

It was a now three months later and most, if not all, of the girls have had their children

We already knew Albedo had a son.

Vicki, Frightwig and Rojo had daughters; Sceles, Turbine and Swift had sons.

And Ben loved all of them

Albedo named their son Ashley, Vicki named her daughter Christine, Frightwig's daughter was called Mandy and Rojo's was Zee.

Sceles, true to her prediction named her son "Penn", Turbine called his son Aiden and Swift's son was called Jesse.

They were all a bit worried about Albedo calling their son Ashley but it WAS a gender neutral name

The kids were currently outside in their play pen, with their mothers...well all except one. Ben wanted to talk to Albedo inside the house and finally get the answer of how Albedo got pregnant even though he was a boy...Albeit a very feminine one.

"Galvan males penis's work differently than human ones." He had informed "They suck up the eggs from the female and we incubate them in sperm sacks in our stomachs. When I was... Physically changed... it mixed that with the human female way of reproducing and gave me a 'womb'."

"So...Galvans work like seahorses? The males carry the eggs?" Ben asked

"Essentially Master." Albedo answered

"Huh...You learn something new every day." Ben answered

"Is...Is there anything ELSE you wanted Master?" Albedo asked.

"With you girls? I can't say how much I love all of you." Ben smiled, kissing her

"Hmm...Master...I wish to please you..." Albedo moaned, his cocklet pricking up the dress he had become accustomed to wear. "I want to feel you..."

"I love your soft red lips." Ben smiled, brushing his thumb across Albedo's plump lips covered in red lipstick and lipgloss "And Vicki was right, you look even more beautiful with your hair longer." He ran his hair through her mid-back length white hair which was done up in pigtails either side of his head, in a Harley Quinn style, so they could be used as 'handle bars'. Ben was doing something all the lovers found Albedo liked to do. They were making him beg without telling him to

"Master..." Albedo moaned happily, feeling his touch on his person

"Bedroom, now." Ben ordered.

Albedo nodded, running as fast as he could with his heels on. He had gotten really good with that and it made his ass shake in a way that had Ben chasing him happily

As they reached their shared bedroom, Ben locked the door and began to passionately kiss Albedo, his arms wrapped around him like a python. The Maid-Boy was putty in his hands and that was how he liked it. "Master..."

"Suck it Albedo...Get it nice and wet." Ben ordered with a whisper.

"Yes...Master..." the Maid-Boy answered undoing Ben's trousers revealing his 10 inch long 4 inch thick cock and began to suck him off. Over the time they were together, Albedo could take down half of Ben's member with ease.

The other half was still a bit of a problem but the maid boy was passionate and always pushed himself to take more each time. He was already a vacuum around Ben's cock, hungry for his cum as he bobbed his head as fast as he could

"Th-That's a good maid...Such a good slut!" Ben moaned cupping Albedo's head and made him go quicker, wanting to stain the maid-boy's mouth with his seed.

Albedo was rock hard from the praise, even if he was only small, and increased his speed while rubbing the parts of Ben's cock he couldn't swallow... Until he attempted to put the entire length into his mouth

"A-Albedo!" Ben grunted as he felt Albedo's mouth travel down his member, he could actually feel down Albedo's throat

Albedo was coughing and gagging, his throat bulging a bit, with tears threatening to fall down his face and ruin his makeup but he held them back. Soon he felt her lips touch Ben's pelvis, his lips kissing the base of his cock and his tongue lightly hitting his balls... And Albedo came on floor in happiness and pleasure

"F-Fuck...Albedo...!" Ben moaned as he pulled out of the Maid-Boy's gullet, his member wanting release, but the hero wouldn't allow it

"M-Master...Albee...do good?" Albedo moaned happily, using a cute nickname.

"Yeah...You did good." Ben kissed the Maid-Boy and put him on the bed, pulling down his panties and pressed his cock against the Maid-Boy's asshole. "Ready, little maid?"

"Always Master." He smiled happily

With a single thrust, Ben enveloped his cock into the tight hole of the family maid-boy, Albedo's eyes rolling back into his head and he felt his cocklet twitch happily from being in such stimulation. "F-Fuck! You're hole's kinda loose...Have you been using it?" Ben asked

"N-Never Master! Albedo's hole is yours only!" the silver haired servant moaned as his ecstasy tears rolled down his face making his makeup run

"You sure? You don't want me catching you lying...Do you?" Ben asked as he began to thrust faster

"No! Albee still loose from giving birth!" Albedo moaned, cumming quickly as his prostate was hammered by Ben

Ben just smiled, which turned into a form of strain as he was about to stain Albedo's insides with his seed again "I-I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum inside!"

"IN ME MASTER! IN ALBEE!" He moaned, her tongue hanging out

As Ben came straight into Albedo's boy-pussy, he leaned in to kiss the maid-boy, staining his lips with the red lipstick and made his tongue dance with Albedo's

Albedo moaned into the kiss happily

"You're such a good maid..." Ben commented lightly, stroking his fingers through Albedo's silvery hair

"Albee...So full...So good, Master..." He moaned as Ben pulled out

He smiled, kissing his neck

Little did they know, being the son of a Galvan, Ashley was able to slip out of the play pen and was looking through the gap of the door. He didn't know what was going on but, little did the child or his parents know, this and who he is greatly affected who he would eventually become

'Mummy...and Daddy...' Ashley thought in intrigue

*time skip, a few years later*

The kids were now of that age where they were getting interested in sex, around Ashley's 16th birthday.

And Ashley had always looked girly, even clothes wise, although he still dressed slightly man-ish as if unsure

"Happy birthday son." Albedo smiled handing over his son his gift.

Since the biological clock of Galvan's worked differently he hadn't aged THAT much...But he DID become more woman-like. His hair was now down to the middle of his shoulders, still in pigtails, his chest seemed to have "grown" into a pair of A-Cup breasts, the red maid's dress was modified so that the kids couldn't see the cum leaking out from their mother's boy-pussy; he wore long stockings that were held by a suspender belt which looked EXCEPTIONALLY adult, but was carefully hidden under the dress. And finally he wore red flat buckle shoes.

"Thank you Mummy!" He smiled, taking the present and ripping it open... To reveal a maid dress

"Ooh...Looks like someone's walking in their mum's footsteps." Zee, Rojo's daughter teased. She looked almost exactly like her mother...Only her attitude was better and she wasn't so malicious, mostly it was harmless teasing. She had ruddy red hair but with green tips, full lips, C-Cup breasts under a black and red T-Shirt which read "Biker Bancho" and black jeans.

Ashley smiled, hugging the dress "Yes! I'm like Mummy!" He grinned

"Ha...?" Zee asked deadpanning

"Blew back in your face didn't it?" Penn, Scele's son answered. He had his mother's orange hair but his dad's green eyes. He was lanky but no means weak. He was quite intelligent despite being a Vreedle and a mechanic and explosives expert for the plumbers. He was even thinking of going to college to get a degree in mechanics.

"I'm so glad you like it Ashley." Albedo teared up lightly

"I'm going to get changed! Can you do my make up after Mummy?" Ashley smiled, crying a bit

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words." Albedo cried happily as his son ran upstairs to get changed.

"Wait till dad get's home, he's gonna have kittens...Right there." Zee quipped pointing to the floor

"Shut up." Penn laughed

"Don't be mean to your brother... I mean sister." Christine, Vickie's daughter, said protectively

Christine had long brown hair like her father with his green eyes, her skin was of a darker pigment than her mother's but that was from her hybrid physiology. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a deep forest green sleeveless jacket and purple trousers. Behind her jacket and her shirt were her C-Cup breasts, which were still developing.

"Oh we all know how close you are to Ashley, Christine." Zee sighed

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Little sister protecting big brother? You two have been joined at the hip for ages." Zee answered

"Look you two, stop it!" Penn answered, ceasing the fight before it escalated "It's Ashley's birthday...We don't want a fight!"

That was when Ashley came down, smiling, showing off the maid outfit he was wearing

"Whoa..." the three siblings spoke.

Ashley was now dressed in a green and black dress, it didn't have too many frills, but it emphasised his natural feminine look just enough to make him look like an actual woman. His face just had a light amount of makeup on that seemed to give off a gentle feminine style. Basically if this was an anime, Ashley would be a "Trap". "Well, what do you think?" he asked

"You're beautiful!" Albedo cried happily, hugging Ashley

"Thanks mum." Ashley reciprocated

'Why does our brother have to be so good looking?' Zee thought with a deadpanned frown.

Christine gave Zee a smirk, knowing she was upset Ashley was prettier than her

"Well...Do you think dad'll like me, dressed like this?" Ashley asked in a bit of worry.

"Why wouldn't he? He liked me." Albedo smiled as she pulled out her make up

"Hmm..." Ashley hummed nodding, though still worried

"Come on; let's go enjoy your party. I'm sure the others are waiting for ya "sis"." Penn smiled patting his sibling's back

Ashley nodded with a smile, hugging his brother, before they walked out to the party

Outside there were the remaining family members; their step-mothers, actual mothers and most importantly their dad, who had come back from a high class Plumber mission.

"... Ashley?" He blinked as he saw his 'son' dressed like Albedo

"H-Hi daddy..." Ashley blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"So... I guess you took after your mother." Ben said awkwardly

"Is...Is that bad?" Ashley asked, holding his sleeve covered arm "I...I feel "right"...Happy."

"Of course it's fine." He smiled, hugging Ashley

Ashley teared up...The reassurance of his father telling him that it was "okay" was what he wanted. And he tightly hugged Ben.

"So... Got a boyfriend?" Zee suddenly teased

"ZEE!" Ashley blushed and the others snapped

"What?" Zee asked "innocently"

"N-No...I don't." Ashley responded "I like girls..." he muttered that last bit.

"So you'll be a maid for a Mistress?" Rojo asked, rubbing the back of her head

"I-I don't know yet..." Ashley answered

"Well, we can worry about that later...You've got a party to enjoy." Ben spoke, changing the subject.

Ashley nodded, smiling happily before running off

"Don't do such large strides! You'll kick your skirt up!" Albedo called with a giggle

"Every inch her mother's child..." Ben sighed

"And you love us for it, Master..." Albedo answered hugging his arm.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Epilogue

**Ben 10 Villainous Harem**

 **Epilogue**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To all the reviewers: Thank you for reviewing this story. This is the end of this story, future stories are to come.

 **Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone, your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates.

It was a few years later for the Tennyson home and there have been a few things that have and haven't changed.

One thing that stayed the same was that the family was happy

Ben had risen through the ranks of the Plumbers to be one of its greatest heroes.

Turbine was promoted at her work, becoming a chef at Maison Paris.

Swift was somewhat reinstated by the Plumbers, being on a consulting status

Albedo was a 'housewife', happily keeping the house in great condition and cooking

Rojo became a mechanic. Well opened her own parts shop and helped fix vehicles

Sceles helped out in the local zoo; apparently she's good with animals.

Elena was reinstated with the Plumbers being tech support...She's currently the boss of that division.

Vicki...Well, she thought "why not make our house a castle". So she brought back the castle she made so that the family could live in it.

The kids each have stories of their own.

But first lets go over to Gwen, Hope and their children.

Their daughter, Cassie, was currently in meditation focusing on her new spells.

Their son Jason was...learning about girls.

And he took after Hope in the 'pervert' category

It wasn't his fault that his hormones were throwing themselves at him.

And when he first saw Ashley's 'new look' he genuinely confused him with a girl

Speaking of Ashley, he was living his life as a maid-boy like his mother...He was even looking for a girlfriend.

He was currently out at the mall, shopping happily

Zee was out at her mum's parts garage using some stuff for a personalised motorbike.

Penn was in his room in college, finishing off some hands on homework.

Frightwig's daughter, Mandy, a quite flexible girl who had her mother's long orange hair but her father's eyes. She was tall and thin with B-Cup breasts hidden under a modified costume that was a orange and black body suit. She was currently at the gymnasium working for her acrobatics scholarship.

Turbine's son Aiden, who looked like Ben just with black hair was working at his part time job at a garage.

And finally Swift's son Jesse, being partially Aerophibian meant that his skin was tinged with red pigments but he had his lengthy tail and retractable wings from his mother. Having his mother's black hair but his father's green eyes.

Jesse and Mandy where with Ashley, shopping together and bonding as siblings

"So...Properly a girl, right? N-not that there's anything WRONG with that." Mandy asked her half-sibling

"Yes Mandy." Ashley giggled before blushing "Well... maybe a threesome with a girl and a guy might be fun but I want to focus on a girlfriend, as I DO like girls MUCH more."

"Well...That's that then. No better place to try than a place full of strangers." Jesse commented

"Yep!" Ashley smiled, hugging them "Thanks for coming with me as well."

"Hey...what's family for?" Jesse answered

Ashley smiled, but blushed

"Come on, we've got a whole day of flirting and clothes shopping to get through." Mandy smiled

Ashley nodded, happy

As the trio walked around, Jesse was rubbing his eyes from tiredness, being honest he wanted to go check on any the new music in the CD store.

He was just dragged along by the two... Not that he minded but still

That was when he caught sight of a beautiful Kraaho girl, who was shopping on her own.

"Hey, what about her?" He asked as he pointed Ashley at her

"I...I guess...She IS cute..." Ashley blushed

"Go talk to her." Mandy smiled, egging him on

Ashley stumbled a bit as he was pushed but walked over to the girl while nervously rubbing a finger around a strand of her white hair "H... Hello?" Ashley asked her, making the Krahoo turn to him

"Hi there...You alright?" The girl asked kindly. She was a C-Cup sized girl; her hair was a natural pink and her silvery eyebrows, her pink and warm lined coat and fur-lined boots.

"Fine...I-I'm fine...I'm Ashley." Ashley introduced himself

"Kari..." She smiled looking at Ashley with her kind blue eyes

"Um...Is...Is there something on my face?" Ashley asked awkwardly

"No...No it's just...You're really cute." Kari answered

Ashley blushed even brighter; looking down at the slightly heeled boots his mother got him for his last birthday

"Um...D-Do you...Want to...Hang out...Sometime?" Ashley mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Kari asked

"Do you want to hang out later?" Ashley blushed

"I... Yea. That sounds cool." She smiled, finding his shy submissiveness cute

"So I'll see you later?" Kari smiled

"Yeah...I'll see you later." Ashley nodded as Kari gave her number to him

She smiled, and kissed him gently on the cheek "See you babe." She winked

With that Kari left with a smile.

Ashley looked at the number and blushed happily; he had gotten a girl's number!

"Sweet!" Mandy smiled

"I...I've got a girl's number!" Ashley blushed

"Hell yeah you did." Jesse smiled

'I could be like mother!' she thought happily

"Congrats dude." Jesse patted Ashley's back

"I wonder what our parent's will say when you tell them?" Mandy smiled

"I don't know." He blushed

"Well, we can either: go home and tell them now or later." Jesse answered "I'm saying later."

"Why later?"

"Well, dad's due back from a late shift at work...I doubt he wants to be woken up after a hard day's at work." Jesse answered

"Okay." Ashley nodded

"But right now: let's go get you something good to wear for your date with Ms Kraaho." Mandy smiled

*Back at the house*

Albedo hummed as she took a pie out of the oven, blowing it gently

"Hmm...Master's going to love this when it's dinner..." Albedo smiled putting it down on the windowsill

"That he will." Victoria smiled, hugging her from behind

"Hmm...Mistress...You're awake..." Albedo purred feeling the woman who helped start this entire adventure off.

"Of course." She smiled

"Mistress..." Albedo kissed Vicki gently

"What's going on here...? Is it proper for a queen to fraternise with the staff?" Ben's voice spoke from behind them, looking slightly tired

"My King." Vicki smiled happily, kissing him

"Hmm...The pie smells great...But you two smell better..." Ben smiled

"Master, you'll make me blush." Albedo teased happily, rubbing his chest with her red painted nails teasingly

"God, you two drive me wild..." Ben smiled rubbing his trouser clad cock against Vicki's ass

"Bedroom, My King?" Vicki moaned lightly

Before he answered the door opened and some of the kids walked in

"Dad!" the kids cheered seeing him

"Later." Ben whispered "Hey guys." He smiled turning around

He hugged them all lightly, the kids getting 'too old for Daddy hugs' "So, you lot get into any trouble?"

"Nah, not really." Zee and the majority answered

"Our big "sister" got a girls number today." Mandy smiled nudging Ashley lightly

"You have a Mistress?!" Albedo gasped happily

"Mum...!" Ashley blushed "I don't..." 'Not yet at least...' He thought

Albedo grinned and dragged her away

"Oh... She's going to 'teach her how to be a good maid-boi'." Ben groaned

"Dad?" the others asked

"Oh boy..." Ben rubbed his eyes

"Do you want me to tell them My King?" Vicki asked kindly

"Please...I need a shower and a nap." Ben sighed

She nodded, kissing his cheeks as he went upstairs

As Ben walked to the bathroom, he stopped by Ashley's room and overheard the conversation he and his mother were having.

He heard about them saying things about cleaning, the best way to please them without sex, and genuine relationship stuff

Ben just smiled and headed to the shower. 'Way to go Albee...You get something right...'

He loved his family and his wives

And he loved his god children.

Despite the insanity he was living and the craziness of having former criminals, an alien vampire and a maid-boi as his lovers...He wouldn't change it.

 **The End**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
